And I Sure Would Like Some Sweet Company
by VeronicaSummers
Summary: It was, well… something at first sight. But what was it? Chloe Beale was hesitant to call it love. That would be terrifying. But it certainly was something.
1. Do You Feel My Heart Beating?

_A/N: Hey all. This is my first Bechloe fic so any and all feedback is truly appreciated!_

 _I've already written the first few chapters of this one. I plan to release a new chapter every Tuesday. So check back! (And hopefully I can keep up with my own schedule!)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Do You Hear My Heart Beating? (Eternal Flame)**

It was, well… something at first sight. But what was it? Chloe Beale was hesitant to call it love. That would be terrifying. But it certainly was something. She had never felt this way about another woman before. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It was equal parts scary and exciting, with a large scoop of confusing on top. The first time Chloe laid eyes on Beca Mitchell was at the Activities Fair a couple weeks ago, as she and Aubrey desperately searched for the perfect new recruits for the Barden Bellas. The redhead saw the "weird alt girl" (Aubrey's words) from a distance and felt a strange magnetic pull toward her. The heavy eyeliner and piercings would have normally been a turn off for Chloe. But there was just something about this girl, an aura or something. She was just so… so… _cool_. And so perfectly stunning. While it may be an easy assumption to say that Beca Mitchell was the kind of girl who just didn't know how beautiful she was, Chloe instantly recognized the truth. Beca Mitchell was the kind of girl who knew just how pretty she was, but decided to throw a big ol' "FUCK YOU" to societal pressures and be who she wanted to be. Is there anything sexier than a girl that cool? That powerful? That perfect?

And in that singular moment, Chloe knew she had to have her… for the Bellas. So, well, she may have stalked her a little bit. Approaching her in the shower probably wasn't the subtlest of choices, but hey – she was on a mission: an aca-mission to secure that singing voice as a part of the all-female group, and a more personal mission to befriend this strange creature. What was it about Beca that made her so mesmerizing?

Watching the younger girl squirm in the presence of Chloe's slammin' bod was adorable. She may not have had any sexual experience with women, but Chloe was open to trying new things, to exploring her sexuality. In short, she was determined to see Beca squirm like that again someday.

Those few shared moments, coupled with Beca's charming audition, had brought the two to this moment in time. It was official. Beca was a Barden Bella and it was Initiation Night. As the Bellas strolled up to the party, Chloe decided that tonight she'd say something to Beca. It wasn't that she planned to make a move… because, what would that even look like? Chloe Beale didn't know how to seduce a woman. She just wanted to plant a seed. The same seed that was planted in Chloe when she first spotted the DJ at the Activities Fair. A seed that was currently growing and if Chloe wasn't careful to maintain it, would soon grow much too large to manage at all.

So Chloe approached, trying not to be too forward, but trying not to be too subtle either.

"Hi" she blurted. "I'm SO glad that I met you." She grabbed the other girl's hands and leaned in close, her lips almost touching Beca's. A warm feeling spread through her abdomen and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Being in such close proximity to the brunette was… thrilling. "I think… that we're gunna be really fast friends."

"Yeah…" was the only response.

"Yeah!" _Wait, Chloe… that wasn't a question. Stupid. This is not going as planned…_

"Well, you saw me naked so…" the girl said, winking.

Chloe was relieved by the joking tone, and smiled at their shared memory. "Alright, I'm gunna go get a drink," Chloe said, dropping Beca's hands. Was it her imagination, or did Beca shift at the loss of contact? "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe turned, shaking her butt at Beca. _Always works on guys_ , she thought. "See ya later!" she called as she joined the crowd. But she could feel Beca's eyes on her as she walked away. She was sure of it.

"Make good choices!" Beca yelled after her new found friend, utterly perplexed by the occurrence. Chloe might look like your typical pretty girl, but man, she was one heck of weirdo.

She was feeling very proud. _Well done, Beale_ , she silently commended herself. In the end, a good mix of not too much but just enough. She was feeling confident as she picked up an empty red Solo cup and filled it with whatever concoction the cooler contained. She took a sip and savored it for a moment before letting out a contented sigh. Chloe looked back up toward the brunette and saw her talking with someone, a male someone wearing the sweater of a Treblemaker, and smiling. Her mouth dropped and her stomach sank. _Who is THIS guy?_

Aubrey, who was also watching Beca cavorting with the enemy, caught Chloe's eye across the party and beckoned her over with a frantic hand gesture.

"What the eff is this?!" the blonde half whispered, half screamed, gesturing toward Beca and the newbie Treble.

Trying to appear chill, Chloe said "Don't have a cow, Bree. I'm sure it's nothing. The girls know the rules. They took the oath."

"If she hooks up with that guy tonight, she is out. No excuses," was Aubrey's harsh reply. "Look, Chlo. I know the alt girl's a weird pet project of yours or something…"

"Beca. Her name is Beca. She's one of us now, Aubrey, the least you could do is call her by her name."

"Whatever. I'm just saying, we can't play favorites here. A promise is a promise, and if those two do the dirty tonight, she's gone. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Chloe spoke confidently, deliberately, when she said: "She won't. I know she won't." But looking back up at Beca and the baby Treble, she wasn't so sure. A pain shot through her chest as a new feeling suddenly overwhelmed her. The redhead recognized the pangs as those of jealousy. But why? _I don't even know this girl! She's not my friend, let alone my…girlfriend?_ The word felt strange, the feeling even stranger. _What is happening to me?!_

Yes, it certainly was _something_ at first sight. And Chloe Beale was going to find out exactly what.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'd love the feedback! :)_


	2. I Was Thinkin Bout Her, Thinkin Bout Me

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **I Was Thinkin' 'Bout Her, Thinkin' 'Bout Me (Just A Dream)**

First rehearsal with the new Bellas came the next day. It began with a bit of a bloodbath. Aubrey kicked two of the newbies out of the group for fraternizing with the enemy. Thank goodness Beca wasn't one of them.

Chloe watched Beca carefully when Aubrey asked the group come clean. Her face read shocked, not guilty, and Chloe felt relieved.

With a beginning like that, it's no surprise that rehearsal was a little awkward. The new girls were really green. It was apparent that it was going to take a lot of work to get everyone performance ready. Chloe had faith that Aubrey's militaristic style would quickly whip the motley crew into shape. Well, at least she hoped it would…

But Chloe had other things on her mind. As rehearsal came to an end and the ladies dispersed, the redhead approached Beca. "Walk with me," she stated.

"Um… K?" And the brunette followed her out.

Chloe had no idea what she was going to say, but she had to say… something. She pushed open the door and felt the warm sun on her skin. They walked a few steps before stopping under a nearby oak tree. The ginger closed her eyes and took a deep breath. But before she had the chance to say anything, the girl next to her spoke up.

"What the hell was that all about in there?" Chloe blinked in surprise. Beca continued: "That rule is real? Who does she think she is? She can't decide who we do and don't sleep with. That's insane!"

Chloe was caught off guard by this. All she could manage as a quick "Uhhh…" before Beca continued venting.

"No, like, seriously. We can all fuck whoever we want, whenever we want. Isn't that, like, the whole point of feminism? This is so stupid."

"Are you finished?" Chloe inquired. Beca nodded and crossed her arms waiting for Chloe's response. "Look, Aubrey's tough. She can be a bit harsh and a little abrasive at times…" Beca rolled her eyes at the comment. "But the Trebles were horrible to us last year. She has good reason to be pissed at them."

"Whatever," the DJ shot back. "It's not enough reason to decide who I do and don't have sex with."

Chloe took a moment to study her shoes. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help herself. "Well… I mean, did you sleep with him?"

Beca gave her an incredulous look. "WHAT?!"

"The guy from last night. The newbie Treble. Did you sleep with him?"

"Excuse me, how is that any of your business?"

Chloe sighed heavily. She dug her own grave on this one, and now she'd have to lie in it. "I saw you talking to him last night. It seemed… flirtatious. I'm just looking out for you. Bree saw you guys. She's gunna be watching you moving forward. I don't want you to get kicked out. I just—"

"I'm sorry, this is a joke, right?" The brunette almost laughed, but stopped when she saw the serious look on the other girl's face. "Oookay then. This is bullshit, so I'm gunna go," she said matter-of-factly, pointing her thumbs behind her, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Come on, Beca!" Chloe called. The girl made no response. "Beca!" she yelled again, a little louder. Beca held up a hand, gesturing Chloe to stop, but continued walking.

The redhead groaned. This wasn't the conversation she planned on having. And now she was going to have to chase Beca down. She trotted after the younger girl until she was only a couple yards behind. "Will you stop already?" she begged.

Beca stopped and turned around to face Chloe, who couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her arms folded across her chest and that pout on her face. She shook the thought from her mind.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Aubrey. You're right. You're absolutely right. You can bone whoever you want. And if you want to bone this kid, well…" the girl paused. What was she doing? She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Well, your secret is safe with me."

Chloe felt a twinge in her chest at the words. She did her best to resist visibly wincing. Of course she didn't want Beca to hook up with this dude. And imagining now having to listen to her new friend tell her all the dirty details about fucking someone else, she almost couldn't believe she had said it herself. But friendship was more important. Maybe she and Beca were destined just to be friends and nothing more. Chloe had to accept that as a possibility. She knew that being "just friends" with her new aca-mate would be better than not being friends with her at all.

"Ughhh," scoffed Beca. "I don't want to bone Jesse! Gross." The girl rolled her eyes.

Chloe was yet again surprised. "What, wait? …Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Then what the heck was that all about?!"

"Well, y'know… it's the principle of the thing. Aubrey's not the boss of me."

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. If Beca wasn't into this Jesse guy, then she shouldn't have to compete against him. Thank the heavens above. Figuring out how to get with this girl was going to be challenge enough. She _really_ didn't need the extra hurdle.

"I get it," Chloe said in support. "And unfortunately, I can't control Bree. No one can. But I get it. You're right. You're a grown-ass lady and you can do whatever you want." She paused. "Whoever you want," she corrected.

Beca smiled, probably for the first time all day. "Well, uh, thanks, Chloe." The brunette placed a hand on her friend. Her touch was electrifying and Chloe's skin tingled at the contact. "I, uh, appreciate it," she said, awkwardly patting the other girl's shoulder.

 _Okay, less electrifying_. But the uncomfortable gesture was adorable, and a huge smile spread slowly across Chloe's face. And the two stood for a simple moment, smiling stupidly at one another. Chloe enjoyed the silence for a moment, before saying: "So… since this Jesse guy isn't a thing, I don't imagine you have plans tonight?"

"Unless you call 'avoiding my roommate's death stare' plans, uh, no."

"You should come out with me tonight!" Chloe said excitedly, grabbing both Beca's hands in hers. "It'll be super fun!"

"Out?"

"To a party, duh." The older girl saw the hesitation in Beca's eyes. "Come on, we'll have the best time!" She flashed her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fiiiine. But only cuz you asked nicely."

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 comes next Tuesday... What will happen at the party? :)_


	3. Tonight I Want All of You Tonight

_A/N: So far so good with keeping with my "update every Tuesday" goals. Hope you're enjoying this story! Please review! I'd love the feedback, good, bad, or otherwise._

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Tonight I Want All of You Tonight (Give Me Everything)**

Beca checked her phone as she walked up to the house. It was 9:17pm. Chloe asked Beca to meet her at this address at 9:00pm. _Perfect._ Beca didn't want to accidentally arrive before Chloe did. She wasn't going to know anyone, other than Chloe and Aubrey, and didn't want to walk into the party alone.

Before they split after Bellas rehearsal, the two exchanged cell numbers. She shot off a text to the redhead now.

Beca (9:17pm): _Hey. U here?_

She stood awkwardly outside, shifting on the balls of her feet. Luckily, it wasn't long before her phone buzzed.

Chloe (9:18pm): _Yup! Meet u out front._

Beca expected the nervous feeling in her stomach to go away with that confirmation. But it didn't. Instead, in addition to that icky feeling, warmth spread across her chest. For a moment, the DJ felt like she couldn't breathe. She swallowed hard and tried to steady herself. The front door to the house opened and Chloe emerged, holding two red Solo cups in her hands. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink blouse that hung loosely over her form. She walked excitedly over to Beca, shoving a cup into one of her hands.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

Beca took a sip of the drink. "Wow, this is… dangerously good." Chloe smiled and took her hand, leading her into the house. Beca felt warmth radiating from Chloe's hand and then took notice of the flush on the girl's cheeks. _She must have already had a bit of this to drink…_ _I'll have to catch up_ , Beca thought, taking a large gulp of the beverage as she stepped up and into the house.

* * *

Chloe pocketed her phone. It was 11:47pm and she was more than a little tipsy. She looked around the room, which spun slightly, and spotted Beca on a nearby couch. She sat between two guys Chloe didn't recognize. Her legs were spread, elbows on her knees, nursing the cup she held in her left hand. She was laughing at something Mr. Left had said. Chloe loved seeing the girl smile. She looked so beautiful tonight. Her long, dark hair cascaded in waves past her shoulders. She wore a silver necklace that dangled down to the V-neck of her green t-shirt. Chloe's eyes lingered on Beca's chest a moment too long and when she looked back to the girl's face, she saw she was staring straight back at her.

 _Did she notice me looking at her?!_ Chloe felt embarrassment course through her body as her face flushed. She gave a half wave and smile to her friend, trying to distract from the awkward moment. Beca flashed Chloe a coy smile, biting her lip slightly before standing and approaching the redhead.

As Beca neared, Chloe found herself staring at the floor. She only heard the other girl's voice as she said: "Hey, uh… it's kinda warm in here. Want to get some air?"

Chloe nodded, looking up, as Beca grabbed her hand and lead her outside to the front stoop. The two sat on the top step, their hips lightly touching.

The embarrassed feeling from before had waned and Chloe found her usual pep as she spoke. "So, you having fun? It's totally great, right?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I've met some cool people. It's been fun. Thanks for allowing me to tag along."

Chloe grinned. "Oh, anytime!"

The two sat in silence for a moment. Beca finished off what was left in her cup and placed it on the step below. "I am… not sober," she giggled, staring off into the distance.

Chloe gave a small chuckle. "So, how are you liking Barden so far?" she asked.

"It's alright, I guess…" Beca paused, clearing her throat. "I don't really want to be here. I want to produce music someday and I figured I'd be in LA now, you know, getting people their coffee and working my way up. But my dad's a professor here. He insists I 'get an education' first."

"Oh… who's your dad?"

"Professor Mitchell? He teaches English…"

Chloe didn't know him. "Well, that's cool. Your dad's probably right. What's it gunna hurt? Plus, nothing's better than being a Bella. You're gunna have tons of fun here!"

"I guess," came Beca's half-hearted response.

Chloe could tell Beca didn't want to talk about it anymore. She abruptly changed the subject. "So, uh, tell me about this Jesse guy."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, the baby Treble."

"Oh, he's just some guy. He works with me at the radio station."

Chloe swallowed. "He's pretty cute. You're really not into him?"

"Not at all," Beca sighed. Her elbows were on her knees again. She stared intently at her hands, which were clasped together tightly in front of her. "I'm, uh… not into guys. You know, like… in general."

This information hit Chloe hard. She gulped and managed an "Oh…" trying her best not to sound surprised by the news. It took a moment for Chloe to process. Whatever her feelings toward Beca were, she realized now that the possibility of having them play out was an actual reality. Those things she thought about silently could actually happen. And suddenly the girlish crush she was harboring became much too real for her. And she was absolutely, totally, utterly terrified.

"Um, well… that's cool." Chloe offered. "So no Jesse then?"

"No Jesse. No way, no how."

Chloe focused on the cement walkway before her. She shifted, placing her hands beneath each of her thighs. She could feel Beca's eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to look back. Her heart was racing.

"I, uh… saw you… in there," came the brunette's apprehensive voice. "I saw you looking at me, you know?" she blurted.

The older girl slowly raised her head. She found herself staring now at a distant tree. Her face flushed. Her mouth was dry. She didn't know what to say, but was certain that even if she did, she wouldn't manage to say it. She felt Beca place a slow, careful hand on her thigh, just above her knee. Chloe felt hot. She turned her head down and away and shut her eyes tightly.

"Chloe…" Beca spoke softly. The redhead didn't budge. The younger girl brought her other hand to her friend's chin, lightly coaxing her to turn her head. "Chloe."

She complied. Light eyes now gazing into dark ones. Chloe's lips were parted slightly. She felt breathless. There was a heavy, almost sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The brunette lowered her hand from her chin. She felt Beca's eyes searching her own. Seeing her in a way that Chloe was pretty sure no one had ever seen her before.

"Can I kiss you?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked down at Beca's hand on her leg. She gave a slight nod and felt the brunette's face rush toward her. Their lips connected and heat rose in Chloe's chest. Beca's lips were so soft, softer than any she'd ever felt before. She took a moment to enjoy how this felt, to revel in it. Then she slowly moved her mouth against her friend's. Chloe felt Beca squeeze her thigh. She mirrored the movement of Chloe's lips with her own and inhaled sharply. The heat in Chloe's chest quickly spread lower. She raised a hand to cup Beca's face and parted her lips. The DJ's tongue reacted immediately, swiping across Chloe's bottom lip before pushing inside the other girl's mouth. Chloe's tongue pressed back and she found herself pulling Beca's body towards her. The warmth between her legs grew and that sick feeling she had earlier disappeared. But as Beca's hand creeped slowly toward her center, Chloe panicked. She pulled away from the younger girl.

Chloe stammered, "I'm sorry, um…"

Beca withdrew her hand from Chloe's leg. "No, please. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just uh…"

"Too fast?"

Chloe let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding, rubbing the palms of her hands against her own thighs. "Ha. Yes, um. Shooo, yes." She was nervous. It showed.

"Chloe, it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe."

The redhead took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Beca began to rub her back gently, but she subconsciously flinched at the touch and so Beca quickly pulled her hand away. Chloe took another deep breath. As she released it, she began to feel much calmer.

"Sorry, I'm, um… I'm sorry" she said, again focusing on the walkway in front of her.

"It's totally fine. You so don't have to apologize."

"It's just…I, uh—"

Beca finished her thought for her. "You've never done this before." She gave a sad nod of confirmation.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Look, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just, the way you were looking at me in there, I just assumed… I'm sorry. Really."

"It's not that I, um… It's just. You know… that was a lot. For me."

"I get it. Trust me. I've been there. It's totally fine. Let's not even think about it. Okay?" Beca's voice was reassuring. Chloe realized just how lucky she was to have such a supportive friend. It really was a relief. Processing all these new feelings was going to take some time. And it seemed that Beca was willing to be patient.

The DJ stood up and reached a hand down to help Chloe up. "Come on, I'll walk you home."


	4. Tell Me Your Troubles and Doubts

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Tell Me Your Troubles and Doubts (Don't You (Forget About Me))**

Chloe Beale woke up to a series of text messages from her best friend.

Aubrey (12:11am): Where'd u go?

Aubrey (12:42am): Is everything ok? Where r u?

Aubrey (1:23am): What the fuck, Chlo? Are u ok? Please txt me!

Aubrey (1:58am): Call as soon as u get this

 _Shit_. _Why didn't I check my phone?_ Chloe had disappeared from the party rather abruptly, without a word to anyone. Beca had walked her home. The two uncomfortably parted ways and, both dizzy for the booze and mortified from the encounter, she collapsed on her bed as soon as she saw it.

Chloe looked at the clock on her phone. _9:12am_. She dialed Aubrey's number.

"What the fuck, Chloe?!" came the furious voice.

"Bree, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Where'd you go? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. …But I need to talk to you. Meet me at Drip at ten?"

* * *

As Chloe walked into the local coffee shop, she spotted the blonde at a table in the far corner of the room. Two coffees and two scones already sat on the table. That was Aubrey, always punctual and always prepared.

Chloe sat in the chair across from her friend and picked up the coffee and took a large gulp. "Oh, thank you, Bree. God, thank you."

"You're welcome. 2 creams, 3 sugars, right?"

"Oh so right," Chloe said taking another grateful swallow, then breaking off a piece of the blueberry scone in front of her.

"So… how was your night?" Aubrey asked.

The redhead washed down the bite of scone with another sip of coffee and cleared her throat. "Totally… fucking… insane," she answered.

"What does that mean? … Who'd you go home with?!"

"No one! Well, sort of. Beca walked me home."

"Beca? I don't understand. You didn't even come to say that you were heading out. I was totally freaked last night! And you were just with Beca?" Aubrey was a bit exasperated. She was really worried about what became of her friend the night before. How could she not even come say she was leaving? Or at least shoot off a text? "What gives? Why'd you disappear like that, Chlo?"

Chloe bit her lip and worried a nail. She wasn't sure where to start, so she said the obvious thing. "Beca's a lesbian."

If Aubrey was surprised, she didn't show it. She answered placidly. "Okay…? So… what does that have to do with you?"

"Nothing!" Chloe replied too quickly. The blonde stared back at her, face completely blank. "Well…something. I guess. I don't know."

"What are you trying to tell me here?" Aubrey's voice was nothing but supportive. It was calm and it was kind. It was full of love. "Did you… did you sleep with Beca?"

"No! Oh God, no." Again, Chloe's response came too quickly. She picked up her coffee and took another sip, averting her gaze from her friend. Aubrey covered one of Chloe's hands with her own. At the contact, the redhead looked back into the blue eyes across from her.

"But you want to?"

Chloe froze. Her face flushed, but she didn't look away. She opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. Aubrey made it sound so easy. She asked a simple yes or no question. Was Chloe making this more complicated than it was? I mean, if she wanted to have sex with Beca, and Beca was a lesbian, and clearly had some amount of interest in her as well… what was the problem? "Yes," was her calm, though tentative, response. She couldn't help but follow it up with a quick "I mean, maybe. I don't know."

Aubrey tilted her head and gave her friend a comforting smile. "Aw, sweetie. It's okay if you do. More than okay, really. I-I think it's great."

The encouragement lifted a weight from her shoulders and Chloe perked up a bit, her usual chipper voice returning to her. "Really?"

"Oh, absolutely, Chlo. If she makes you happy, then I couldn't be happier. Now, tell me what happened last night."

Chloe grinned. Again she found herself realizing how lucky she was to have such supportive friends. Really, the Bellas were just about the most wonderful women on the planet.

"Nothing really…" Aubrey had put things into perspective for her. Nothing that happened last night was a big deal. She suddenly felt silly for feeling so panicked. "We just, well… Beca and I went outside. She told me she wasn't into dudes. I probably responded idiotically. And then she said that she saw me looking at her earlier… Totally embarrassing! But then she asked if she could kiss me."

"Awww! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, it really was. Thoughtful, y'know? And adorable. Anyway, then we were kissing. And it was really great. Like, _really great_. I don't know that I've ever felt like that before… But then I totally freaked out and I pulled away."

"Why?" Aubrey asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it was just a lot for me to, like, handle in that moment."

Aubrey nodded. "And what did she do?"

"She, um, she calmed me down. She was… really cool about it, actually. And then she walked me home."

"Wow," the blonde said, pausing for a moment to process the story before responding. "Well… it sounds to me like you've got a really great thing here, Chloe. I mean, if she's being that understanding about it and everything… like, you're free to pursue it at a pace that makes you feel comfortable, you know? This is, like, the most ideal situation ever."

The redhead smiled. Aubrey was right. She couldn't have imagined this situation any better. "Um, so… what should I do?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Again, a very simple question. Chloe really must have been blowing this thing way out of proportion…

"Um, marry her," she joked.

The blonde laughed. "Okay, well, one thing at a time here. Why not start by asking Beca out on a date?"

"A date?"

Aubrey spoke very slowly, "Yes, Chloe. A date."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah. I can do that. I can totally do that!" She paused. "Um, where should I take her?"

"I don't know. Dinner? A movie? Have you heard of a date? Do you know what 'date' means?"

Chloe didn't appreciate her friend's teasing. "Alright, okay, I get it!" There was a pause in the conversation. The blonde studied the other girl carefully. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?!" Chloe said, too loudly.

"Nothing… it's just…" Aubrey spoke softly, sincerely. "I've just… never seen you like this before. You… you really like this girl, don't you?"

"Oh, shit. I'm in trouble here, aren't I?" Chloe asked. When she saw Aubrey's slight nod and half-smile in response, the redhead folded her arms and collapsed on top of them on the table in front of her. "Shit."


	5. Too Much Pressure and I'm Nervous

_A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me through my first Bechloe fic! You've been a wonderful and supportive audience! For those of you new to the story, I post a new chapter every Tuesday. So come back again next week!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Too Much Pressure and I'm Nervous (Party in the U.S.A.)**

Chloe spent the rest of her Sunday catching up on schoolwork and trying not to freak. She laid in bed that night, arm draped across her eyes, trying not to think about it… and failing miserably. What was she going to say to Beca at Bellas rehearsal tomorrow? She knew Aubrey was right. She should ask the other girl out, get to know her better. But, what if the Beca thought it was weird?

 _She won't think it's weird, Chloe._ She's _the one who wanted to kiss_ you _, remember?_

She kept replaying their moment together on Saturday night, the way Beca stared right into her soul, how her lips felt moving against her own, the electrifying feel of her hand on her thigh. She felt heat rising inside her just thinking about it. Imagining now the brunette lying next to her in bed, Chloe allowed her own hand to travel beneath her shorts. She could feel the warmth radiating beneath the thin layer of fabric that separated her from her core. The redhead sighed, closing her eyes, remembering Beca's soft lips as she slowly moved her fingers beneath her panties, surprised to find how wet she already was. She gently stroked herself as images of the other girl flashed before her. The skin on Beca's neck, the sloping curve of her hip, the naked flesh of her shoulder. Chloe increased her speed, rocking her hips in time with her fingers, the images of the younger girl become increasingly more scandalous. She imagined herself latched to Beca's neck, roughly fondling her unclothed breast as the brunette's fingers massaged Chloe's folds. She could almost hear the other girl panting, could almost feel the hot breath on her ear, could almost taste her perfect flesh. She thought of Beca's dark blue eyes looking into her own, and gasped as she pressed her fingers hard against her clit, hips bucking as the pleasure coursed through her body. Her brow furrowed slightly, her eyes still shut tightly, as she whispered the DJ's name. She lightly petted herself, coming down from her high slowly.

"Shit," she said to the empty room. _Yep, I've definitely got it bad…_

And almost instantly the redhead was asleep, hand still down her shorts.

* * *

At Bellas rehearsal the next day, Chloe tried her best not to feel awkward around Beca. Tried being the key word of that sentence… She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable each time she stole a glance at the girl. Especially after those thoughts she had last night. Any chance she got, Aubrey would place a hand on Chloe's shoulder in an attempt to help her relax, but it only made her panic more. If Aubrey could see that Chloe was anxious, then so could everyone else.

Chloe did her best to focus on rehearsal. The group's newest members were beginning to blend in. They were listening to each other and their harmonies were improving. There was still a lot of work to be done before regionals, but Chloe knew Aubrey'd be resting a bit easier after today. The Bellas had been reconstituted, and it wasn't outlandish to think that maybe, with a little more practice, okay a lot more practice, the group would be better than ever.

Chloe was packing up her things when the younger girl approached her from behind. She was startled by the voice.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, just give me a sec. I'll meet you outside," she said, without turning around. She couldn't bring herself to look at Beca just yet. She was still working on mustering up enough courage to ask the DJ out.

"Yeah, okay," said Beca. She turned and headed for the door, but not before taking a second-too-long look at Chloe's ass.

By the time the redhead was finished, the room had emptied. Only Aubrey was left. The blonde approached, putting her hands on both of Chloe's shoulders. "You got this, Chlo. You're a total champ."

Chloe laughed. She was still nervous, but the vote of confidence from her friend helped. "Thanks, Bree" she replied before turning and walking out.

Beca was sitting cross-legged under the same oak tree where they had their last post-Bellas-rehearsal chat. She had her headphones on (as usual) and was rocking out a bit. Chloe watched her from a distance for a moment. There was no sight more beautiful than a happy Beca. The sun reflected off her dark hair perfectly, and the smile on her face as she bobbed her head to the music made Chloe's knees weak. She took a deep breath and approached the younger girl.

"Hey!" Beca called out as Chloe neared, flipping her headphones down onto her shoulders. "Come sit," she patted the ground next to her.

"Hey," she smiled, taking a seat next to the girl.

There was a brief moment of silence before Beca spoke. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I—"

"There's no need to apologize," Chloe cut in.

"Just let me finish," Beca said firmly. "I shouldn't have, um… Look, my gaydar was clearly malfunctioning. I just thought—Whatever. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to, uh… to do that. And I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Chloe waited a moment to make sure the brunette was finished. "You weren't, uh… completely off-base," she said quietly, staring at the grass.

"What?"

She looked up, straight into those dark blue eyes. "I'm glad you kissed me, Beca." The DJ's face froze at her words. Chloe placed a gentle hand on the other girl's knee. Beca's eyes stared down at it.

Chloe cleared her throat. "You wanna, like, go get food? We can, uh, talk about this?"

"Food?"

"Yeah, food. Like a, um… like a…" _Come on, Beale, get it together._ "Like a date."

"A date? With… with you? Like now?" Beca's brow furrowed, entertaining the possibility in her mind.

"In, like, a couple hours," Chloe responded, glancing at the clock on her phone. "How about we meet at Emilio's, just off campus, at 7:00?"

Beca's nervous energy suddenly dissipated. She spoke with a sexy confidence when she said, "I would love to."

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are shiny, ya'll. :)_


	6. I Can't Get Her Outta My Mind

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **I can't get her outta my mind (No Diggity)**

The butterflies in Chloe's stomach were overwhelming. She was certain she'd never been so nervous in her entire life, not even before the ICAAs. _Deep breaths, Beale_ she thought as she snapped a cinch belt around her waist. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She wore a loose purple dress with black leggings that went halfway down her calves. She pinned her hair back and away from her face on one side, her red locks otherwise flowing freely. A pair of cute silver flats matched the silver and black of the belt around her waist. Adding the finishing touches to the make-up gracing her eyes, she took a breath and smiled sweetly at herself in the glass. Trying not to focus on all the small details she hated about how she looked, she decided she was ready and checked the time on her phone. _6:43pm. Perfect._ She grabbed the silver clutch from her dresser and headed out the door.

Chloe was nervous, and understandably so. She had never been on a date with a woman before. Her brain told her that it wouldn't really be any different than any other date she had ever been on, but something inside her was still panicked. What if she said something stupid? Or did something stupid? Should she pull out Beca's chair? What is proper lesbian date etiquette? She reminded herself to breathe and be herself, and try not to worry about the details she couldn't control.

As she continued walking, she switched on her iPod, hoping the music would calm her. The familiar words of Miley Cyrus's "See You Again" started pumping through her earbuds and Chloe found herself singing aloud.

 _The last time I freaked out_

 _I just kept looking down_

 _I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

 _Felt like I couldn't breathe_

 _You asked what's wrong with me_

 _My best friend Leslie says,_

 _"_ _Oh she's just bein' Miley"_

 _The next time we hang out_

 _I will redeem myself_

 _My heart it can't rest 'til then_

 _Oooh, oh I –_

 _I can't wait to see you again_

As she approached the restaurant, Chloe stopped and closed her eyes. She mimed pulling back a bowstring and let an invisible arrow fly as she sang:

 _I got my sight set on you_

 _And I'm ready to aim_

When she opened her eyes, she saw Beca standing fifteen feet in front in front of her, staring at her left shoulder and pretending to pull an arrow from it. She mouthed "ow" as she ripped the imaginary arrow from her flesh, then looked at Chloe and grinned, wiggling the faux projectile between her fingers.

Chloe Beale was mortified. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of the younger girl. She felt like an idiot. _Shit_.

"Sorry, I, uh" she stuttered, pulling the earbuds from her ears. "You, uh, weren't supposed to, uh… Sorry."

"Oh, please," Beca responded. "Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' was playing as I walked over here. I'm willing to admit I jammed a bit myself." She laughed. "Looks like the universe was trying to tell us both something, huh?"

Chloe let out a small giggle.

"Well, that's adorable," the brunette said.

God, Beca was just so cool. She made Chloe feel so at ease, even after what was perhaps the most embarrassing experience of her entire life. As the redhead put her iPod safely back into her clutch, she took a moment to take in the DJ's appearance. Beca was wearing a light gray tank top with a cute black vest. Her hair was in one large, loose French braid, with several not-long-enough strands framing her face. A pair of dark gray jeans and bright red Converse sneakers completed the ensemble.

"You look great," she complimented.

Beca smiled and Chloe noticed a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. So do you."

Chloe gestured toward the restaurant. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Beca said, stepping forward. Chloe reached for the door and held it open for the brunette. "What a gentleman," Beca softly commented.

Chloe looked toward the ground, feeling a little self-conscious. Beca's comment served as an unwelcome reminder that the older girl had no idea what she was doing.

Chloe gave the hostess her name for the reservation she had made a few hours earlier, and the pair was lead to a table-for-two in the back of the restaurant. Chloe had requested a table that afforded them a little bit of privacy, if it was possible, and she was more than pleased with the choice.

The two girls sat as a waitress came over, filling two glasses with water before explaining today's specials. Beca thanked the woman, who left saying she'd give them some time to look over the menu.

"Whatever you want is on me," the redhead whispered as Beca cracked open her menu.

"Oh, no. You really don't have to do that."

"I want to," Chloe replied, placing a hand on the younger girl's.

"It's really not necessary. We can split it."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Listen, I asked you to come out with me. I want to pay for your meal. And that's the end of it," she said definitively.

Beca gave a begrudging "ok" and returned to looking over her options.

When the waitress returned, they each gave her their orders. An awkward silence overcame them. Chloe was so worried about the actual act of asking Beca out that she hadn't thought about what she'd say to the girl if she said yes.

The two girls suddenly began to speak at once. They laughed in discomfort.

"Sorry. You go ahead," Beca offered.

"No, no. It's alright. You go first."

The DJ paused for a moment. "Well, uh… you said we'd talk about things. I was just gunna ask, you know, like… what's going on with you?"

Chloe wasn't sure how to best respond to that question, other than to say: "Um. I don't even know. Like, a lot?!" But she didn't think that was appropriate. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning, explaining the initial attraction she felt toward Beca at the Activities Fair. "But, like, I'm not gay. I'd never felt that way about another woman until I saw you."

Beca nodded at this and the redhead continued: "And then, at the party… that kiss… it was just, um…" but words failed her.

"Amazing?" Beca offered, with a sly smile.

Chloe gave a quiet laugh. "Yeah, like… there aren't even the right words to describe it." Beca smiled widely. "I mean, right?"

"Oh, totally. It was great."

There was a moment of silence between them. Chloe spoke: "So, like, yeah. I guess that's where I'm at right now?" Then more silence.

"Look, Chloe… can I be honest?" Beca asked earnestly, looking down at the table.

"Please do."

"You're so beautiful, and amazing, and kind. And I really like you. A lot." Chloe felt her face redden at Beca's compliment. "But…"

Chloe's stomach dropped. "But?" she asked, the fear beginning to overtake her.

"I'm just… Listen, I've been where you are. And I know that means you can't make any guarantees right now. And that really scares me. Because I really like you. And I don't want to get into something with you, only for you to discover that it isn't something you want."

This hadn't even occurred to Chloe. She was too busy thinking of herself and her own feelings. She had not thought about what Beca might be worried about. She couldn't imagine the uncertainty the younger girl was feeling right now. Well, she could. In fact, she was. But the stakes were different for Beca. If Chloe ultimately decided this wasn't for her, she'd be no worse off. In fact, she'd be better. She'd have learned something about herself. But Beca would simply be left heartbroken.

The waitress brought over their meals. Chloe thanked her, despite the fact that her appetite had suddenly completely dissolved.

"Enjoy!" the waitress said as she turned and walked away.

"Beca, I-I don't know what to say." The brunette was staring at the chicken parmesan now sitting before her.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Her tone was sad, borderline pathetic, and it broke Chloe's heart. She watched as Beca sighed, absent-mindedly twisting spaghetti in her fork.

"Yes, I do," Chloe said forcefully, the DJ's eyes snapping up to meet her own. "You're right, Beca. I can certainly make no guarantees about the future of whatever this is. But neither can anyone else, right? I mean, I really, _really_ like you too. And I _really_ think that being with you could be the best thing to ever happen to me. Isn't that all anyone can possibly offer you?" She paused, allowing Beca to consider this for a moment. "These kinds of things are always a risk. And… I just hope you're, um, willing to take a chance on me."

Beca shot up out of her seat and leaned across the table, grabbing Chloe's face with both her hands and pulling her into a strong kiss. She didn't move, but just stood pressing her lips tightly against the redhead's. The initial surprise began to fade and Chloe found herself melting into her chair. Beca inhaled deeply, taking in Chloe's scent, before pulling away and resuming her seat.

As Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she saw the other girl across from her grinning, somehow managing to look both sexy and downright giddy.

"Okay then," the DJ said. "Let's eat," and stabbed a fork into the chicken in front of her.

* * *

 **A/N** : *sigh* Isn't love grand? Chapter 7 will be posted next Tuesday. And I hope it'll be worth the wait! ;) Reviews are more than welcome!


	7. Sex in the Air

**A/N:** _:)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it (S &M)**

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about music, their families, and school while devouring Italian food that would have been worth killing for. When the waitress came to take the check, Beca eyed Chloe commenting that she "would have to think of a way to repay" the redhead and flashed a knowing smile. Warmth quickly rushed through Chloe's body, followed by the now typical nervous feeling in her stomach.

Chloe wanted to, um. She uh… She was _pretty_ _sure_ she wanted to have sex with Beca… tonight… well, every day for the rest of her life. But she was, understandably, terrified. Chloe was far from virginal, but she had never been with a woman before in any context. Sure, she'd been a little adventurous with men in the past, but women were a whole different ball game. She felt reasonably certain that she would more than enjoy the experience. Her anxiety instead stemmed from what Beca would think of her. What if Beca thought she was lousy? She was, after all, bound to be lousy having had zero experience fucking ladies. She tried to think of what Aubrey would have to say about this and could practically hear her friend's voice saying: " _Get out of your head, Chlo._ _It'll be fine._ "

When Beca offered to walk her back to her room, the older girl began repeating it silently like a mantra. _Get out of your head, Chlo. Get out of your head, Chlo._

As they stepped out of the restaurant, the brunette took Chloe's hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for dinner. Really," she said, dropping their hands but not releasing the redhead's.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

The two walked in silence for a moment, their joined hands swinging between them. Chloe couldn't help but focus on it. She felt her palm began to sweat slightly. _Get out of your head, Chlo_.

"So, uh, where on campus do you live?" she offered, trying her best to divert the attention from the sweat on her hand.

"Baker Hall."

"And what's your roommate like?"

"Kimmy-Jin? I'm pretty sure she's going to murder me in my sleep one of these days." Beca laughed loudly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she kind of hates me. It's fine."

"Yeah, I wasn't a big fan of my freshman roommate either. Judy. Yeah, she was definitely terrible."

"But… you don't have a roommate now?" Beca asked, innocently.

"Right. I live in a single. Aubrey really wanted to secure an on-campus house for the Bellas to live in, but I guess that'll have to be someone else's legacy."

"Yeah, that'd be really cool... So what's it like having a single? Do you just lay around naked all the time? I'd totally lay around naked all the time."

This made Chloe laugh. "Yeah, I guess sometimes. But, to be honest, I did that when I lived with roommates, too."

Beca giggled, remembering their moment in the shower. "Right, yeah. I remember. You're pretty confident about," she waved her free hand over Chloe's body, "All that."

Chloe smiled, but said nothing. As they approached her building, Beca turned to face the older girl and grabbed her other hand, threading their fingers together.

Beca took one long look over Chloe, from head to toe and back again. "Yeah, you should be," she smiled.

Chloe blushed, but exuded her usual confidence. "You know it."

Silence again, while Beca played with Chloe's hands. Still looking down, she said: "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chloe responded. "Anything."

"Did you come into the stall that day because you wanted to see me naked?"

The redhead considered this for a moment, careful not to misspeak. "Yes and no," she paused. "I mean, I heard you sing. And I wanted you for the Bellas. But I guess I also, sort of, wanted to see if I just plain wanted you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, do you? Want me?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and looked away. _Get out of your head, Chlo_. She looked back at the DJ. And kissed her, slowly at first, but then more passionately. She dropped Beca's hands and brought her own to the brunette's face, pulling her closer, kissing her harder.

Beca pressed one of her now free hands to the back of Chloe's head, tangling her fingers in the red hair and pulling gently. She felt the vibrations of Chloe moaning in her mouth and the slow building heat within her suddenly shot to her core. She wrapped her second hand around Chloe's waist and drew their hips together.

The stood kissing for a long moment. Chloe pressed a hand against Beca's collarbone and the brunette allowed her hands to roam a bit down Chloe's backside before quickly pulling away and breaking their kiss.

"Are you, uh… sure you wanna—"

"Let's go upstairs," Chloe said seductively, grabbing onto Beca's vest and pulling her to follow as she fished out her key and headed toward the door.

Beca followed behind Chloe as they climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor, watching her hips sway. Chloe could feel the younger girl's eyes on her and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Chloe turned the key and pushed the door open, manually locking it from the inside as soon as she entered, and dropped the key on her nearby desk. Beca entered behind her and as soon as she did, Chloe pressed her palms to the DJ's shoulders, pushing her up against the back of the door, causing it to slam shut loudly. She held the girl there for a moment, hovering over her.

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes and noticed a fire there she had never seen before. Her breath caught. The anticipation was killing her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Chloe's lips on her neck. She raised a hand, placing it on the older girl's flat stomach, and felt the redhead quiver under her touch.

Chloe pulled back and instantly felt Beca's lips colliding with her own, kissing her hungrily. She snaked her arms around Beca's neck, pressing their bodies flush against each other. The brunette groaned at the contact, sucking Chloe's bottom lip into her mouth. Chloe felt Beca's hand slide up her stomach to cup her left breast, while Beca's other hand slowly pushed her back toward her bed, without parting their lips. Chloe felt the bed against the back of her knees and stopped. Beca broke their kiss and Chloe could have sworn her dark blue eyes had gone at least three shades darker.

"You're really sure?" Beca asked, chest heaving.

Chloe nodded gently. The younger girl gave her a wicked grin before pushing her backwards onto the bed. Chloe watched as Beca slipped her vest off her shoulders, pulled her tank top over her head, and climbed onto the bed straddling Chloe. The sight of the DJ on top of her took her breath away. She froze as Beca leaned down, her bra-clad breasts meeting her own, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, caressing the soft flesh she found there. Chloe groaned, pressing her hips upwards into the younger girl's, as Beca moved to suck at the crook of her neck.

Chloe sat up, grabbing Beca by the shoulders and pushing her away slightly. Beca gave her a worried look, which transformed into a delicious smile as Chloe unhooked the belt around her waist and pulled the purple dress up over her head, tossing them both aside. The redhead leaned forward into Beca, kissing her passionately, their tongues colliding, battling for dominance. She felt the DJ reach around to unhook her bra and mirrored her motions, then pressed into the other girl, needing to feel her bare breasts on her own.

Beca grabbed Chloe's wrists and forced her back down on the bed, holding her hands down on either side of her face. She placed delicate kisses down the redhead's jawline before lightly biting her neck. Chloe whimpered, her eyes shut tightly, as Beca continued kissing her way down past her collarbone and onto her breast, licking and sucking at her nipple. Chloe felt the other girl release her hands and move to tweak the other nipple, and immediately moved to gently scratch at Beca's shoulder blades. The touch was met with an earnest moan and Chloe bucked her hips once more, begging for more friction. Beca continued pressing wet kisses down Chloe's stomach, stopping to lick just above the hem of Chloe's leggings.

"Please, Beca" Chloe pleaded.

The DJ obliged, pulling off the girl's leggings and panties in one swift movement. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled the girl to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the ground below her. Beca gently kissed the inside of Chloe's right knee, slowly moving her way to the girl's center before mirroring the kisses on the opposite leg. As she found herself once again at the girl's core, she released a soft breath against the older girl and watched as she trembled, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Chloe…"

After a long moment, Beca's mouth connected with her core, and she squealed in surprise. She groaned as Beca sucked and nipped at her clit before languorously licking up her slit from bottom to top.

"You taste so good," Beca sighed, the vibration of her voice sending chills up Chloe's spine.

Chloe's hips rose and fell, matching the pace of Beca's tongue. She couldn't believe how quickly she was coming undone. She tangled her fingers into Beca's scalp, pulling gently and enjoying the sound that escaped from Beca's mouth as she did.

"Oh God, Beca. I'm close."

Beca lapped franticly against the older girl's clit before sliding one delicate finger inside her. She moved her finger slowly, teasing Chloe.

"Please."

The DJ looked up, catching her lover's blue eyes, then plunged a second finger into her, pumping furiously. She watched Chloe throw her head back and cry, "Fuck!" She smiled to herself, continuing her ministrations, until Chloe's body tensed and then shook as her orgasm tore through her. She slowed her movements, allowing the redhead to come down gradually. Once she heard Chloe's breath steady, she removed herself from the girl and collapsed face first on the bed beside her, laying an arm across the older girl's abdomen.

"Shit," Chloe said, pressing the palm of her hand against her own forehead. "That was fucking amazing, Beca."

"No, you're amazing," the brunette said, propping her head up on her arm so she could look at the redhead. She traced lazy circles on the other girl's stomach with her finger.

Chloe took a deep breath and released it slowly. She sat up and captured Beca's lips with her own before gently pushing the DJ onto her back without breaking their kiss. She moved a hand to cup Beca's breast, gliding a thumb over her already pert nipple. The brunette moaned at the contact. Chloe pulled away, placing wet kisses up Beca's jawline before licking at her earlobe and continuing the trail down her neck and nipping at her collar bone.

Beca's breathing was already heavy. "Shit," she puffed, pushing the redhead away from her neckline. "Chlo, you don't have to—"

Beca stopped short when she saw the intensity in Chloe's eyes. "I want to," came the older girl's firm voice. Beca simply nodded, lying back and closing her eyes.

Chloe sucked a nipple between her teeth eliciting a grunt from the DJ. She glided a hand down Beca's stomach, slipping her fingers slightly below her jeans before moving both hands to unbutton them.

Chloe sat up and pulled the brunette's gray jeans from her body, throwing them onto the floor behind her. She froze for a moment, staring at Beca's black panties. She looked up at the girl, her dark blue eyes were hazy, looking back at Chloe expectantly. The redhead flashed a devious grin and leaned down, pressing her tongue flat against Beca's clit through her panties. The DJ gasped, her hips desperately jerking toward Chloe's face.

Chloe sat back and pulled the last remaining garment from Beca's body. She wrapped her arms under and around Beca's thighs and gazed at the sight before her. She blew softly at the brunette's center.

Beca hissed. "Please, Chloe."

And with that, Chloe dug in, circling the girl's clit with her tongue before taking several long licks up the girl's folds. Beca moaned, her hips gyrating against the redhead's face. Chloe loved the way Beca tasted, sounded, writhed. She felt warmth spread across her own chest as she brought the other girl devastatingly close to the edge.

Then, she abruptly stopped. Beca grumbled in frustration as the older girl climbed up the bed and laid on her side, propping her head up with her hand and pressing herself against the other girl's body. Beca stared at her, confusion furrowing her brow. Chloe moved her free hand down the DJ's stomach and roughly plunged two fingers into her. Beca cried out, throwing her head back against the pillow.

The redhead pumped her fingers in and out of the girl, pressing her thumb against her clit with each strong thrust. The younger girl whimpered, clinging to Chloe's shoulders as she muttered the phrases "Oh God" and "Chloe, please" repeatedly. Chloe watched intently as her friend came undone before her. And with one final push, Beca's body shook against her. She removed her fingers from the girl's body and gently rubbed her clit as the girl came down from her high. She nuzzled herself into Beca's neck, placing quick but frequent kisses on the flesh in front of her.

"Shit, Chloe. That was… incredible. You're sure that was your first time doing this?" They both giggled.

"Yes, my first… but certainly not my last."

"Good," came Beca's quick response. She wrapped her arm around the older girl, softly rubbing her back. Then, without thinking, "Fuck. I think I might love you."

Chloe pushed herself up and stared into the dark blue eyes before her. She saw fear there, regret at the words uttered. Beca opened her mouth to say something, but Chloe was quick. "I think I might love you too" she whispered, then softly kissed the girl beneath her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Siiiigh. :) More to come, next Tuesday! To the guest asking for more frequent posts... I, unfortunately (I know), have a life outside of fic writing. I'm working very hard to keep my promise of posting each week. I hope you'll forgive me. And anyway - half the fun is in the anticipation, is it not? ;)_


	8. Get into the Light Where You Belong

**A/N:** _Hey there, readers. I've got a super crazy work week ahead of me and know I may not get another moment to post this week's chapter. So, lucky you, you get it two days early! I should be back on schedule starting next week. Happy Sunday, all. Hope your weekends were aca-awesome!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Get into the light where you belong (I Saw the Sign)**

Chloe woke the next morning spooning the smaller girl, one arm folded beneath her own head and the other holding tight to Beca's stomach. She rolled onto her back, careful not to disturb Beca, and grabbed her phone from the night stand. She saw the time, 8:27am, and noticed she had a text message.

Aubrey (11:42pm): Soooo…. ? ;)

She texted back, asking Aubrey to meet her for brunch at 11, then slowly got out of bed. She dressed silently and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and do her make-up. Chloe couldn't believe what happened last night. Butterflies filled her as she remembered each wonderful moment. She was feeling utterly giddy as she applied her mascara, taking a step back to survey herself before leaning forward again to add the finishing touches.

Beca was awake when she re-entered the room. "What time is it?" the brunette grumbled.

"Almost nine," the redhead responded. She walked to the side of the bed and brushed a piece of hair from Beca's face before planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. Chloe squealed as Beca grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of her and giving her sides a quick tickle.

"Hey!" Chloe sat up and swatted Beca's shoulder playfully. The DJ giggled.

"Listen, I've got a class."

"Skip ittttt," Beca whined. She sat up and kissed Chloe sweetly, walking her fingers up the girl's thigh.

Hard as it was, Chloe managed to pull away. "I can't. I have a test." She stood. "But feel free to stay here as long as you need," she said, straightening her dress. She looked down at Beca, who gave an over exaggerated pout, her arms folded across her chest. How was Chloe to resist those sad, puppy dog eyes?

"I'll text you later, okay?" She leaned down and kissed the younger girl square on the mouth.

Beca smiled and fell backwards into the pillow. "Ugh. Fiiiine! I guess I'll go to class, too…"

"That's a good girl," Chloe said, turning and heading for the door. She picked up her bag and grabbed the knob.

"Hey Chloe?"

The older girl stopped and turned to face her friend. "Yeah?"

"I, uh… I had a really good time last night."

Chloe smiled. "Me too."

"And, um…" the girl paused awkwardly, looking down at the bed. "I, uh… don't really want you, you know, doing that with other people."

"Oh?" Chloe slowly lowered her bag to the floor. She knew what Beca was trying to say, but decided it would be more fun to tease her about it.

"Yeah, I mean… I hope that, you know… ah. God, why is this so hard? I just… I don't want to do that with anyone else either. And I want us to… uh, I mean… do you… do you want to be—"

As cute as she was when she felt uncomfortable, Chloe decided it was cruel to continue to watch the girl squirm. She placed both hands on her hips. "Why, Beca Mitchell, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

The DJ blushed. She gave an awkward side grin, one of her eyes closing slightly. "Um, yes?"

 _Adorable_. Unable to resist, Chloe rushed forward, climbing atop Beca and kissing her passionately. When they finally pulled apart, Beca laughed. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Chloe cooed. "I'm yours, Beca Mitchell. All yours."

* * *

After class, Chloe walked over to the student center to meet Aubrey for brunch at the dining hall. As she approached the doors, her phone buzzed.

Aubrey (10:58am): Snagged a table under the stairs

Chloe entered and headed immediately over to the breakfast bar. She filled her plate with yogurt and granola, fresh fruit, and half an English muffin. She grabbed a mug, filling it with coffee before heading for the stairs. She saw Aubrey sipping tea from afar, a bowl of cereal before her. She joined the blonde at the table.

"Hey!"

Aubrey looked up, "Hey, how was the test?"

"Ugh. Tough. But not terrible… I think I did okay." She took a large gulp of her coffee.

"And the sex?" Aubrey winked.

Chloe almost spit out the coffee, but choked it down before laughing. "Bree!"

"What?" she replied innocently, "Isn't that what we came here to talk about?"

Taking a bite of her English muffin, Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend. Mouth full of bread, she conceded. "I guess."

"So?"

The redhead wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to tell her best friend everything, but felt more than a little embarrassed to divulge all the details. Besides, she was fully aware that Aubrey wouldn't want to hear about the way Beca's tongue felt hot against her folds, but her breath somehow cold, or how the feeling of the brunette's fingers curling inside her made her breath stop. No, she'd keep it simple and speak in euphemisms.

"It was incredible."

"So she…?"

"Yep."

"And then you…?"

"Mhmm."

Chloe loved the shorthand they shared. She knew exactly what Aubrey was trying to say, even though she didn't say anything. They'd been best friends for four years now and words were no longer really necessary. Technically, Chloe hadn't even told Aubrey that she and Beca had sex last night. Aubrey just knew. That was how special the bond they shared was. Aubrey and Chloe were as close as two women could possibly be. Although, as Beca taught her last night, she supposed there was a way for two women to be even closer…

"Were you scared?"

Chloe gave a short laugh. "Terrified. I mean, I was at first, like… before anything even happened. But once we got going, it felt really natural. I was still a little nervous, but it just felt so right, being with her, you know?"

"That's wonderful, Chlo. I'm so happy for you" the blonde practically squealed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, munching on their respective breakfasts. Chloe could think of nothing but Beca, of nothing but her… girlfriend.

"Oh my God, Bree. I didn't even tell you the craziest part!"

"What?"

"Jeeze, how could I forget?" She briefly paused for dramatic effect. Then continued, "This morning… Beca asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Chloe!" Aubrey swatted the other girl's hand. "How could you not start with that?! …What did you say?"

"I told her yes?"

"Shut up! What?! Chloe Beale… has a…. girlfriend? What is even happening here?!"

Chloe had to admit it was pretty crazy. I mean, a month ago, Chloe was straight as an arrow. How could everything change so quickly? Panic started to rise within her. This was insane. _How is this happening? What am I doing? I don't know what I'm even doing here! I have a girlfriend? What?_ Her breathing had quickly become erratic. _Jesus… last night, I… oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._ In all the excitement of the night before, Chloe had completely forgotten to freak out. _Am I gay? What the fuck is happening?_

And then she thought of Beca, her dark blue eyes, her warm smile, her soft skin. And her breathing slowed. An odd sense of calm washed over her.

"I know it's crazy, Aubrey. Trust me, I do. But it just, well… All it means is that I really care about Beca. And she cares about me. It's that simple…" Chloe was still a little unsure. "Isn't it?"

The blonde paused, seemingly considering this thought for a long moment before answering. "I don't—" she stopped short and looked down, then back into her friends eyes, covering her hand with her own. "Yes, Chloe. You're absolutely right. I've said it before and I'll say it again: if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled. The support of her best friend meant the world to her. There's no way she would have gotten to this point without Aubrey. She needed her like she needed air. She didn't know what she'd ever do without her.

"Alright, well… now that you've gotten your feelings all sorted out and you've got the girl… can we please focus on what's really important here? These aca-bitches aren't making any real progress. How are we ever gunna make it past regionals?"


	9. I Will Not Let Go, 'Til You Tell Me To

_A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. Work was crazy last week. Please accept this smut as my sincerest form of apology._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **I will not let go, 'til you tell me to (I'll Make Love to You)**

Aubrey was right. The new Bellas had started off a mess and then quickly and substantially upped their game. But with regionals just around the corner, their progress had flat lined. When they started, Chloe had a lot of faith these girls could be whipped into shape, and believed the Barden Bellas would be better than ever. But she knew, as it stood, their performance was beyond weak. They'd be lucky to make it past regionals with their current act. Chloe honestly couldn't decide which was worse… Aubrey tossing her cookies on stage at nationals, or not making it to nationals at all.

But for the moment, Chloe Beale had other things on her mind… like the sounds coming from the mouth of the tiny brunette currently straddling her.

The redhead was seated on the loveseat in her dorm room. Beca was grinding her hips forcefully against Chloe's. After a stressful rehearsal, the two had come back to the room to unwind and had found themselves instantly thrust into a hot and heavy make-out session that Chloe was praying would turn into more. And soon.

Her hands held tight to Beca's hips as she vigorously kissed her girlfriend, their tongues sliding against each other in a passionate fury. Chloe sucked the girl's bottom lip between her own and gently bit down, easily pulling a groan from deep within the younger girl. Chloe hadn't been with Beca very long, but she was certain she would never tire of all the sounds she made when they were fooling around. She made a silent vow to discover every possible noise she could draw from Beca. The thought, in conjunction with Beca's tugging at the hem of her navy blue t-shirt, made Chloe herself moan.

The brunette broke their kiss and latched onto Chloe's pulse point, licking and biting and sucking as she snuck a hand beneath the t-shirt and pressed her palm against the redhead's stomach. Chloe whimpered. She felt Beca's lips curve into a smile against her neck and couldn't help but smile herself. She was certain the DJ was about to leave an incredibly noticeable mark on her neck, but she didn't care. _God, I will never get sick of this…_

Chloe craned her neck slightly to nip at Beca's earlobe, who sighed at the contact, allowing her head to fall back. Beca shifted her hips against Chloe's as the redhead gripped her breast before leaning forward and again capturing the younger girl's lips in her own.

They kissed for a long moment, until Chloe pulled away. Beca's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the heavy lidded blue ones before her. Beca cupped her hands around her girlfriend's chin, rubbing the pad of her right thumb against Chloe's cheekbone.

"Stand up," Chloe commanded breathlessly. Beca obliged, slowly raising herself from the redhead's lap. When she was on her feet, she shifted a bit awkwardly. "Turn around," Chloe demanded. Beca turned and Chloe stood, pulling Beca's hair to one side before placing a gentle kiss on her throat. Beca whined and Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's hips, pushing her backwards so her body was flush against her own before devouring the shorter girl's neck. Her free hand gripped the DJ's collarbone, pulling her even closer. Beca raised an arm, grabbing a fistful of red hair and holding it tightly. Her other hand looped back to scratch at the side of Chloe's thigh. The taller girl moaned against her girlfriend's neck, which only made Beca further strengthen the grip on Chloe's hair as heat rushed to her center. Chloe's wet kisses stopped when Beca suddenly yanked her head back with a hiss, then released her hold on Chloe's body altogether.

Genuine concern flooded Chloe's voice as she said: "Becs… you okay?"

The DJ turned around slowly. When their eyes finally met, an almost inaudible gasp escaped Chloe. Beca's dark blue eyes looked almost black. Chloe noted something in them that almost resembled rage. And though she would be lying if she said it didn't frighten her, she also felt a unique rush of exhilaration she was certain she had never felt before. She was pretty sure she'd never been so turned on in her life.

"Get on the bed." Beca's voice was a harsh growl. She wasn't asking. Chloe marveled at how someone so small could sound so powerful and when she didn't immediately move, Beca snarled again. "I said, get on the bed. Now."

The older girl quickly made her way over and sat at the foot of the bed, leaning back slightly in anticipation of Beca joining her. But the only movement Beca made was to cross her arms over her chest.

"Take off your shirt." Chloe pulled the garment over her head and tossed it aside. "And your bra." She unhooked the bra and slid it off, allowing it to fall to the floor below her. "Now," Beca's voice was deeper than ever, "Turn around. On your hands and knees."

Chloe was shocked by this new confident, commanding Beca. I mean, sure, the brunette could be bossy, but this was different. She never heard the other girl speak like this before, in any context. And it was absolutely driving her crazy.

As soon as she turned, Beca was standing behind her, pulling her hips forcefully to crash Chloe's backside against her own hipbones. Beca leaned forward and gave a strong pull on Chloe's right nipple. Chloe stifled a cry. She felt Beca's clothed breasts against her bare back, desperately wishing for the feel of Beca's soft skin against hers. But she knew better than to ask the girl to remove her clothing now.

The brunette shifted back and gave Chloe's ass a loud smack which morphed into a strong squeeze. She pulled the older girl's shorts and panties from her. Then grabbed the outside of Chloe's thighs with both hands and leaned forward, breathing hoarsely against the redhead's core, who groaned in eager anticipation. But the DJ didn't move. She remained perfectly still. The redhead could feel Beca's breath against her, could hear each labored inhale and exhale. She shifted her hips backward, but Beca countered the movement. An almost childish whine escaped Chloe. She was certain whole minutes had passed, and she couldn't wait a second longer.

"Please," she begged.

Beca's tone shifted. It was kinder, and sounded more of spirited teasing than the cruel quality of earlier. "Please what?"

"I need you. Please." Chloe was growing desperate.

"Need me to…?"

"Goddamnit, Beca!"

Beca gave the other girl's folds a hasty lick. Chloe squealed, then gave a loud, frustrated groan when she realized Beca had pulled away again.

"So, what is it you need again?" came the playful voice once more.

"Shit. Please." Beca gave a harsh click of her tongue. "Please, babe. I need you to fuck me."

The brunette muttered a quick "Was that so hard?" as she plunged her tongue deep into Chloe, who cried out at the contact. Beca lapped at her girlfriend's center, enjoying every sound that escaped the redhead's mouth. Chloe panted heavily, rolling her hips rhythmically against the DJ's face. Beca pulled back, replacing her mouth with the thrust of two strong fingers, before situating herself on the bed, each knee on either side of Chloe's. She slid her free arm across Chloe's stomach, brushing a taut nipple before grabbing hold of the base of her neck to pull her up to her knees.

Chloe gasped as Beca began nibbling at her neck while continuing her pulsing thrusts. Chloe was frightfully close to the edge now and wanted to tell Beca, but all she could manage was a whimper as she wrapped an arm around the back of Beca's shoulders. Beca must have gotten the message because she lifted her thumb to rub circles against Chloe's clit while wildly vibrating the two fingers inside her.

She breathed heavily against Chloe's earlobe. "Come on, baby. Come for me," she husked.

And almost exactly on command, Chloe's body began to shake and she released the guttural moan Beca had come to know so well. Chloe's fingers gripped tightly to the back of Beca's neck, nails digging into soft flesh.

"Fuckkkk," Chloe rasped, falling forward onto the bed, catching herself with her elbows, as Beca gently stroked her still quivering walls. Chloe tried to catch her breath, but just as her body would start to relax, Beca would press into her once more.

"You're killing me," Chloe hissed. "You," another intake of breath as Beca rolled a thumb against her, "have to let me come down."

Beca chuckled, almost fiendishly. "And miss your squirming? Never."

But Chloe edged forward, pulling herself off the other girl, who remained still, allowing Chloe to collapse on her back with a large sigh. Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead, then fell to her side, entwining one leg with Chloe's and draping an arm across the older girl's chest.

"Fuck, Beca. That was amazing." The brunette smiled against her girlfriend's shoulder.

From the far corner of the room came the familiar sound of Chloe's ringtone, the chorus of Madonna's 'Like a Prayer.' It was no secret that Chloe was the most prepared Bella to rock a "Ladies of the 80s" category in a riff off.

Chloe apologized as she removed Beca's arm and pulled on a clean pair of panties and t-shirt before crossing to the phone in her purse by the door.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe still hadn't quite caught her breath, and it didn't go unnoticed.

 _"_ _Are you kidding me, Chlo? You two are fucking insatiable!"_

Chloe laughed, turning to wink at Beca, "What can I say? Being around her just _does things_ to me." Beca pulled a pillow dramatically over her face with a loud, disgusted grunt. "Hush you," Chloe whispered to her.

 _"_ _Well, get your head in the game, girl. We've got aca-business. We're gunna lose at regionals. We suck. What are we gunna do?"_

For the umpteenth time, Chloe offered the obvious suggestion. "I think Beca's right, Aubrey. We've gotta do—"

 _"_ _Chloe! I don't want to hear this again! You're only siding with her because she's fucking you."_ Chloe sighed into the phone loudly. " _There's nothing wrong with the number. It's these aca-bitches. They're just not cutting it."_

Chloe took a deep breath, doing her best to keep her voice calm but also firm. "Couldn't you just _listen_ to Beca's thoughts? I think it's time for a change. We've gotta try something new, something different."

But Aubrey wasn't having it. " _Jesus, you always do this! You start seeing someone new and suddenly whatever they think is what you think. Here's a novel idea, Chloe. How about you try and have one goddamn original thought?!"_

Aubrey's words stung the way only a best friend's cruel words could. Because, of course, Aubrey knew Chloe better than anyone. And that meant that the insult was laced with some amount of truth. And Chloe knew it. In the past, Chloe had been a bit of a chameleon, adopting aspects of her former partners' personalities, likes and dislikes. And it absolutely wasn't healthy. And Chloe wouldn't argue that it was. But that wasn't what was happening here. Aubrey was just wrong. It was really that simple. If the Barden Bellas were going to make it to Nationals, they'd have to spice things up, at least a little. Beca knew it, Chloe knew it, hell all the Bellas probably knew it. …So why didn't Chloe just say that?

"So what do we suggest we do then? Beat everyone until they sing better?"

 _"_ _We need to rehearse. More. A lot more."_

"Aubrey, think about this. I—"

" _Just fix the schedule and send it out. I don't want these girls doing anything but singing."_ And with that, Aubrey hung up. Chloe stood for a long moment, staring at the phone, mouth agape. Beca's voice snapped her out of it.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?"

Chloe turned to face Beca. "Like what?"

"Like all of your thoughts are worthless."

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands, which were pressed firmly between her knees. "It's not like that," Chloe started. "I mean, she's… She's my best friend, Beca."

"With friends like those, who needs enemies?" came Beca's quick and sarcastic response.

"Listen, Bec. We've been through a lot together, okay? You just got here, remember? This isn't her. She's just- really… she just doesn't want to be the laughing stock of collegiate a capella. Again."

Beca sat up. She's was starting to get angry, and her words came out a lot harsher than she intended. "Aren't you two co-captains? Don't you have _any_ say in what goes on with the group?"

"I—yes, of course I do. I mean, it's just—" Chloe paused. She knew Beca was right, but she also knew where the blonde was coming from. Aubrey put way too much pressure on herself, something she had learned from her verbally abusive father. "Can we just, like, not talk about this right now?"

"Fine. Whatever." Beca held both her hands up in mock surrender. Chloe could tell the DJ was pissed. "I have to go anyway," she said, scooching off Chloe's bed.

"Beca, wait—"

"No, it's cool. Really," the brunette said, backing up slowly toward the door. "I just told Jesse that I'd, uh, help him with a thing."

"Please don't go," Chloe practically begged, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears threatening to spill over.

"I—" Beca froze, her back up against the door. "I…" she twisted the knob behind her. "I, uh, I'm really sorry. But I told Jesse I'd meet him. I'll text you later, okay?"

Chloe looked down at the floor, finding her composure before looking back to her girlfriend. "Yeah. Okay."

"Cool."

And with that, Beca was gone. Chloe fell back onto the bed, covering her face with both hands, her frustrated cry filling the now empty room.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, we're back on track. More to come next Tuesday! Reviews are cool things that let me know what you guys are thinking of this story so far... ;)_


	10. I'll Get Right Back on My Feet Again

**Chapter 10**

 **I'll Get Right Back on My Feet Again (** ** _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_** **)**

Chloe had been caught in the middle from the moment she called Beca over to the Bellas booth at the Activities Fair. Aubrey had felt immediate disdain for the weird alt girl with the ear monstrosities. And Beca's derisive attitude surely did not help. This, of course, didn't stop Aubrey from being the ever compassionate friend she always was to Chloe. She was genuine in her unwavering support of the redhead's relationship with Beca. But that wasn't going to stop her from constantly butting heads with the DJ when it came to aca-business.

On the other hand, Chloe wasn't sure Beca liked Aubrey at all. And she was too afraid to ask. She got the feeling that her girlfriend hated the blonde. At the very least it was clear that Beca did not appreciate the way Aubrey treated Chloe. But Beca just didn't know Bree like she did. It had been an incredibly stressful year for Aubrey. It wasn't like she acted this way all the time.

And so it was, tale as old as time, a girl caught in between the two people she cared about most on this earth.

Despite (or maybe because of?) Fat Amy's excess enthusiasm, the Barden Bellas had made it past regionals. And while Aubrey's need for complete control had her scolding the group, and Fat Amy in particular, for not performing just the way they had rehearsed it, Chloe couldn't help but feel proud of the girls. She knew they could be even better, and knew they would have to be if they wanted to move forward in the competition, but they had accomplished so much in such a short time. Chloe took a moment to silently revel in the joy that came from realizing all they had achieved.

That is, until her girlfriend decided to join the brawl that had broken out in the lobby. Struck with an odd mix of horror and arousal, Chloe watched as the brunette was led away by the cops. Beca had sprung into action to defend Jesse, who had quickly become one of her closest friends at Barden. While Chloe was moved by the act of chivalry in the name of friendship, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the complete stupidity of the moment. Knowing Beca would stand by her friends was endearing, sure. But _, really?_

 _She's definitely an idiot. But she's_ my _idiot._

Chloe smiled to herself and headed for the door, intending to follow the police cruiser to the station, but Jesse stopped her.

"Chloe, she jumped into the fight for me. This is completely my fault," he insisted. "Let me take care of it."

It was sweet of Jesse to offer. Chloe knew that Jesse's initial interest in Beca was sexual in nature, but he seemed to have taken the rejection well. Chloe was glad that Beca had at least one other friend at Barden who would have her back no matter what. The two were thick as thieves and while, rationally, Chloe knew she should be nothing but happy about that, she couldn't help but kind of hate Jesse. She found herself often jealous of the things she knew Beca shared with him, but didn't share with her. Ridiculous, of course. Chloe shared things with Aubrey that she wouldn't dare share with Beca (at least not yet). But, however unprecedented it may have been, the fact still stood that Jesse always made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"No, Jesse…. I should go," Chloe countered. But as she said this, Aubrey approached her from behind, placing both of her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"He's right, Chlo. Let him go. We'll all head to Beca's room and wait up for her. Together."

Chloe shrugged. She felt guilty. She should be there for her girlfriend in her time of need, shouldn't she? But maybe Jesse was right. This was between the two of them. Maybe Beca just needed her best friend right now. Chloe could understand that. There were times when the person she needed to talk to was Aubrey, not Beca. That was normal. That was healthy. Right?

"Yeah… okay… I guess," Chloe's voice was practically a whisper. She didn't want to do the wrong thing here. But she wasn't exactly sure what the right thing to do was… "Thanks, Jesse."

"Of course. I mean, she saved my butt. Anything for Be-caw." He smiled and turned to walk out. When he reached the door, he called back to Chloe, "I'll text you updates."

Chloe nodded back at him, smiling. "Yes, please. Thank you!"

Aubrey's hands still gripped tightly to Chloe's shoulders. She pressed Chloe forward, leading her, followed by the rest of the Bellas, out to the parking lot.

* * *

The Bellas were all piled onto Beca's bed when she finally returned that night.

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca asked.

"Of course we waited up for you!" came Chloe's sincere response. How could Beca think they wouldn't? How could Beca think _she_ wouldn't? Chloe was second guessing her decision to let Jesse be the one to bail the DJ out of jail. She should have been there… Why did she let Aubrey and Jesse convince her otherwise?

When Chloe's focus returned to the room, the girls were suddenly having that same discussion again.

"We should be taking risks," Beca insisted, "It's not enough to be good. We need to put ourselves out there. Be different." The brunette flashed Aubrey a pointed look.

As Cynthia Rose threw in her two cents in support of Beca, Chloe retreated back into her own head. She couldn't listen to this conversation… again. She'd spent months now torn between these two. She knew Beca was right. And she was pretty sure siding with her girlfriend was the right thing to do in the situation, even if Beca was wrong. So why couldn't she just stand up to Aubrey, once and for all? She was captain too. She should pull rank. But she was too exhausted by the situation to bring herself to fight.

And, sure, there was a small part of her, okay a large part of her, that couldn't help but stress the importance of friendship. Aubrey had been her best friend for four years. She's only known Beca for a few months. What if this fight really exploded her relationship with Aubrey? Chloe knew she couldn't live without her best friend's guidance. _But can you live without Beca?_ a voice in her head chimed in. Chloe felt like she was going to throw up.

She saw Beca cross the room. "Let me show you this arrangement I've been working on."

Chloe hopped up from the bed, following the DJ, who was fiddling with her computer. "I didn't know you were into this stuff."

"Yeah…" she said, pulling up a playlist.

Then Aubrey's voice came from behind Chloe, harsh and yet still calm, "Okay, I have the pitch pipe. And I say we focus on the set list as planned." Chloe recognized that tone. Aubrey was rattled… and upset. She turned to face her friend.

As the blonde rambled on about how the Bellas had to work even harder, ditch their studies, ditch their boyfriends, and be more serious, Chloe felt her body once again tearing in two.

Beca by her side, Chloe once again attempted to stand up for her: "But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool—"

"Okay. Rehearsal tomorrow, 8am sharp," the blonde interjected, acting like she didn't even hear Chloe, and turned on her heel, heading for the door. She opened it and glared at the Bellas sitting on the bed, clearing her throat.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Fat Amy spoke up: "Wow. Look at the time. We should all probably get to bed then…" She coughed. Aubrey gave a patronizing smile as the girls stood and shuffled out the door, one by one. Cynthia Rose got up last, and looked toward Beca, still seated at her computer with Chloe by her side.

"Sorry…" she muttered, before heading out the door, staring at the floor as she breezed past the blonde captain.

Hand still on the door, Aubrey turned to stare at the redhead expectantly. "Chloe!" she practically shouted. Chloe looked up at her friend, but said nothing. "Well, are you coming?"

Chloe stole a glance at Beca, who was looking back at her anxiously. Then, looking back at Aubrey, she gave a firm "No." Aubrey's jaw literally dropped. "I'm going to stay with Beca," she said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand in solidarity. Chloe was certain she had never seen Beca smile so wide. It made her heart flutter.

"You heard her," the DJ said, flashing Aubrey a smug smirk.

And without saying a word, Aubrey left in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Beca looked up at Chloe, eyes filled with love. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Of course," Chloe said, kissing the back of Beca's hand.

"I mean it, Chlo. I know that wasn't easy. It means a lot to me." The redhead's face flushed in response to the sweet words. She looked down at the floor, then back to the brunette, who was now grinning suggestively. "Plus, that was super hot!"

Chloe laughed. "What?"

"You! All firm and commanding." Beca made a noise resembling that a cat might make when chasing down an unsuspecting mouse. It was equal parts silly and sexy. Which, Chloe thought to herself, pretty much summed up the freshman's entire personality.

"Oh, you liked that?" Chloe winked. Beca nodded enthusiastically. "Well…" the older girl crossed behind Beca and began rubbing her shoulders sensuously. Beca closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch with a small moan. "I figure I owe you. You know, for the other night."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, totes." Chloe pulled Beca's hair to one side, staring at the girl's bare neck with a fierce hunger. She gave the girl's shoulder a quick tap before growling: "Bed. Now."

* * *

 _A/N: Hey, folks. I find myself on vacation this week... but I couldn't keep you guys waiting! So I found some time to get this one posted. Hope you enjoy! More to come next week when I'm back home. Mucho love from a beach somewhere - Veronica Summers_


	11. I'm Talking Loud, Not Saying Much

_A/N: Goodness gracious! As I'm sure you're all well aware, we've all been unable to log into our accounts for the past 24 hours or so. But here we are, back up and running! My apologies for the delay on this one. I was all set to post last night, but couldn't access my account. So here we go..._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **I'm Talking Loud, Not Saying Much (** _ **Titanium)**_

Despite Chloe's firm stance against Aubrey, in favor of Beca's aca-ideas, nothing really changed. Chloe was growing more and more frustrated by being in the middle. Aubrey continued to insist Chloe back her up in front of the other Bellas. It was clear the blonde was losing control over the group, and she thought that if the two captains stood confidently together, then she'd have more authority over the whole. Beca, on the other hand, was gaining support. Beginning with Cynthia Rose that night in Beca's dorm, one by one, each of the Bellas started to agree that there was no way they could beat the Treblemakers with the routine Aubrey was pushing.

By the time semis rolled around, Chloe felt she was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. She couldn't stand one more minute of being torn between her best friend and her girlfriend. As Aubrey began losing ground, Chloe felt more and more sympathy for her. She couldn't leave her best friend to fall alone, with no one to catch her. On the other hand, Aubrey was making it very difficult to care about her. She grew more stubborn with each suggestion to change their approach. Aubrey continued to pull Chloe toward her in this endless tug-of-war she was playing with Beca, but was able to simultaneously push Chloe away with each hateful word she spoke against the DJ, against their relationship, and against Chloe herself.

Maybe it wasn't Chloe who was about to shatter. Maybe it was Aubrey. Chloe began to pity the blonde. She'd have to learn to let go, and the way things were going, it was clear that was not going to happen quietly. It was going to happen in a large, repercussive explosion.

Beca's creative addition to their performance at Semis came as a surprise to no one, except Aubrey. Sure, none of the Bellas were prepared for the moment, but none of them were shocked by it. And when Aubrey began railing on Beca as soon as the girls had stepped off stage? Well… no one wondered at that either.

"What the hell, Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?!" Actual disbelief was evident in Aubrey's voice.

"Are you serious?"

"Newsflash! This isn't the Beca show." Chloe crossed her arms and steeled herself for the moment. Beca's harmony was the ultimate betrayal, and Aubrey wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed everybody pretty much dozed off during our set."

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it," the blonde explained. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca immediately looked to Chloe, her dark blue eyes pleading. Chloe stared back, but could feel Aubrey glaring at her expectantly. She was, once again, being torn in two by these powerful women, and she didn't know what to do, or say. She could practically hear Aubrey's voice in her head, imploring Chloe to stand strong with her, and Beca's voice clashing with Aubrey's, encouraging Chloe to stick up for herself, for what she thought was right, and not for what Aubrey insisted was best. It was too much. Chloe wasn't strong enough to withstand the pull of these two dominant forces. It paralyzed her. Embarrassed by her own weakness, she looked away, and said nothing.

Beca's voice nearly cracked as she entreated support from Fat Amy. The sound made Chloe's heart ache in her chest. Still staring at the floor, she swallowed down a sob.

"It was cool," Amy said, almost excitedly. But then, catching Aubrey's eye out of the corner of her own, she muttered: "But it did take us a little bit by surprise…"

"Yeah, a lot by surprise!" Aubrey jumped in. Amy's sardonic shrug went unnoticed, and the blonde captain continued, her words biting. "I told you she wasn't a Bella!"

And with that vicious comment, Chloe suddenly found her voice again. "Aubrey, don't." It came out weaker than she expected. But something was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"No, that's okay." Chloe looked at Beca, whose eyes stared back at her. The hurt and, even worse, the disappointment they held, felt like a sucker punch to the gut. "You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

Beca's cutting words took Chloe by surprise. They shouldn't have. Beca was right. Not only could she not stand up for herself, but she couldn't stand up for her girlfriend. Chloe was pathetic. And even as Aubrey continued to yell at the DJ, the redhead _still_ couldn't bring herself to stop her. Pathetic was an understatement. She wasn't there when Beca needed her most. And as the brunette stormed off, an awful thought immediately lodged itself in Chloe's mind. _I deserve this. I don't deserve her._

As the Bellas dispersed, Chloe gave one last attempt to do the right thing. "Aubrey, it actually went really well—"

"Chloe, stop!" the blonde yelled, stomping away in a fury.

Left alone, Chloe tried her best to compose herself. She took a deep breath, and let it go slowly, but the breath quivered as it left her body. She felt tears starting to swell in her eyes. She couldn't shake the painful image of Beca's dark eyes, couldn't shake the words she uttered. " _You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group."_ Chloe had failed. And she knew it the instant it happened. Why didn't she stand by Beca? The opportunity was there. Beca had looked to her for support. And she said nothing, did nothing. _What's wrong with me? She deserves better than me._

Back in her dorm room that night, Chloe could do nothing but replay the moment over and over in her mind. She watched herself, outside herself, screaming internally to just fucking say something. But she couldn't change it. She couldn't change anything. The Bellas had lost the competition. Their acapella season was now abruptly over. Aubrey was mad at her. Beca was mad at her. What did she even have left?

Having already tried to call Beca four times (all calls going straight to voicemail), she shot a text off.

Chloe (9:23pm): I screwed up. Im sorry. U okay? Please call me.

Spring Break started tomorrow. Before semis, knowing there was a chance the girls might not make it, Chloe had made an appointment to have surgery to remove her nodes. If the Bellas failed, and the season was over, she'd undergo the procedure. If they were going to advance, she'd cancel the appointment. Chloe felt this was the right decision. But what it meant now is that she'd have to go home tomorrow, as planned. Beca was staying on campus, to work the night shift at the radio station, for the week. They had discussed this. But Beca didn't know the older girl was going to have her nodes removed. Chloe didn't want anyone to know. But this now left the redhead in an uncomfortable position. Would Beca think she had just abandoned her, abandoned their relationship? Beca didn't know why Chloe had to go home. What if she expected her to stay?

It was now 10:30pm and Chloe still hadn't heard from Beca in any form. She decided to head directly for the DJ's dorm, to talk to her in person. Chloe quickly crossed campus to Baker Hall in a daze. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say Beca. She just knew she had to apologize. From there, she'd have to wing it.

When she arrived at Beca's door, she gave a soft knock and waited a few moments. No response. She knocked a little louder and waited a little more anxiously. Still no response. On the third attempt, Chloe's knock was more of a loud banging.

"Beca! It's Chloe," she called through the door. "Please. We need to talk."

As the door began to open, Chloe felt a rush a relief. The feeling was quickly replaced by confusion as a small Asian girl stared at her blankly. Chloe blinked.

"Oh, hi! You must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Chloe, is—"

"The white girl's not here," came Kimmy Jin's monotone response. She began to close the door, but Chloe thrust out an arm, stopping it.

"Do you know where she is? Or when she'll be back? It's _really_ important that I talk to her…"

"No," was all the girl said before shutting the door in the redhead's face.

Chloe had no idea what to do next. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, collapsing her face in her hands. Tears started to burn in her eyes as she slid her cell phone out of her pocket with one hand and dialed Beca once more. When all she got was her girlfriend's voicemail message, she hung up, putting the phone down beside her. She ran her fingers into her own hair. She felt frustrated. She felt helpless. She didn't know what to do next.

So she sat in silence and softly cried. She had to be in her car by 8:00am tomorrow if she was going to make it home in time to prepare for the surgery. But she couldn't leave without talking to Beca. She'd stay in this hallway all night if she had to. Beca would have to come home eventually, right?

* * *

Chloe spent the night drifting in and out of sleep seated on the floor in Beca's hallway. Each time she'd start to drift off, she'd startle awake a moment later and immediately pick up her phone. Had she missed a call from Beca? And each time she would face the disappointment of realizing that, no, Beca hadn't tried to contact her and another 30 minutes or so had gone by.

Chloe finally gave up at 7:00am. It was clear that Beca wasn't coming home tonight. Hell, it was already morning. She stood and headed to her room to pack a bag for the upcoming week away. Chloe was worried. Where did Beca go last night? Was she okay? Who was she with? Maybe she walked to her dad's and stayed there for the night.

 _Or maybe she stayed with Jesse._ The thought made Chloe's stomach churn. Logically, she knew nothing would ever happen between the duo. Beca was a self-described lesbian after all. But their friendship still made her uncomfortable. It was just weird! They had met because Jesse was doing his very best to get in her girlfriend's pants. Chloe doubted that finding out Beca wasn't into dudes stopped him from thinking about having sex with her.

The more she thought on the subject, the more certain she became that Jesse was exactly the person Beca would have run to last night. There was no doubt about it. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Putting together the last of her make-up and toiletries, Chloe grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jesse's number. The phone rang six times, but he eventually picked up.

"Hey, Chloe," Jesse's voice was a barely audible whisper. Chloe could hear a door shutting on the other end of the line. _Beca's with him._ Relief rushed through her, but was quickly followed by a fierce twinge of jealousy.

"She's with you?" Chloe wasn't wasting any time. She didn't have it to waste.

"Yes," he responded stoically. Now outside of the dorm room where Beca was currently sleeping, his voice was at a regular volume.

"I have to talk to her."

Jesse sighed. "Chloe, I'm sorry. But she really doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Rage began to build inside her. Jesse was probably just trying to be nice, but he sounded so patronizing. And in that moment, Chloe hated him. She hated absolutely everything about him.

"Jesse, I really need to talk to her. I have to leave for the week. I can't leave without talking to her first."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Chloe became all the more incensed at his words. How dare he talk to her like that! "Put her on the phone, Jesse!" She could tell by the way he paused that the anger in her voice must have shaken him.

But goddamn him. He stood firm. "I can't do that."

"PUT HER ON THE FUCKING PHONE!" Chloe's voice broke. She was exhausted from the night spent waiting on the floor. Her emotions got the better of her, and she began to cry.

Jesse listened to her sobs for a long moment. When he spoke, there was nothing but sympathy in his voice. "I'll tell her you called."

Chloe nodded to herself. A pathetic noise of agreement escaped her. She took a deep, shaky breath. "And, um, Jesse?"

"Mm?"

"Tell her I love her, okay?"

In spite of her hatred for the boy on the phone, Chloe took great comfort in his words. "I will, Chloe. I promise."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoy this installment. As a heads up, there's only a few more chapters left to this story. I know. Sad. But on the bright side - I promise it'll end in a much happier place than this chapter did! I'm not ashamed to admit that I love hearing from you guys, so reviews are most excellent. :)_


	12. Just Stop for a Minute and Smile

**Chapter 12**

 **Just Stop for a Minute and Smile (** ** _Price Tag_** **)**

Chloe's surgery went as well as anyone could have hoped. There was no doubt that opting to make this choice would interminably alter her singing voice, but what did she have to lose? Chloe hoped her life would lead her to music once again, but as it stood she had no definite plans to sing again in the near future. She was certain by the time the opportunity to sing again arose, if it ever arose at all, she would feel comfortable with her new voice. Who knows? Maybe it'd even make her better.

The recovery period for the procedure was a blessing in disguise. Having to refrain from speaking for 3-7 days gave her a lot of time alone in her own head to think about what had just happened, how it happened, why she acted the way she did, and most importantly what she needed to do to fix it.

The first step was easy. She'd been watching the moments since semis on an incessant loop. She couldn't _not_ think about them. And while she blamed herself for the explosion, how she should have said something to Aubrey in the moment, stuck up for Beca, or how she should have smoothed over the situation between the two young women well before this ever happened, she also had an important realization. This wasn't all her fault. Aubrey was being stubborn and unreasonable. Beca was being tactless and insensitive. They were the ones who had created the problem. They were the ones who continued to put Chloe in an impossible position. In fact, they should both apologize to her for the way they treated her over the past few months, like she was a pawn in their game of war. Aubrey and Beca were to blame for the blow-up. Not Chloe.

The aftermath, however, fell almost completely on Chloe's shoulders. While Beca shouldn't have been so childish as to run away and hide, Chloe acknowledged to herself that of course that's how Beca was going to react. She was Beca after all. Chloe would have to learn to be patient with her. She'd have to learn how best to care for and support her girlfriend without busting through too many of the girl's defensive walls too quickly. Beca was an emotional train wreck, but it was part of what Chloe loved about her.

That was another thing Chloe realized. She _loved_ Beca. She had meant it when she said it to Jesse, but due to her exhaustion at the time she hadn't quite realized she had said it at all. And now she was mentally kicking herself. Hearing that from Jesse was probably not the best way for Beca to receive those words for the first time. Chloe hoped that Jesse paraphrased that line. Instead had told Beca that Chloe "really cared about her" or something. Or perhaps Jesse would have said nothing to Beca at all…

Chloe couldn't possibly know what he said, or didn't say, to the DJ. She did her best to push that line of thought from her mind. It wasn't productive. It was out of her control. She needed to focus on the problem at hand.

She tried to analyze why she didn't say anything in that moment, when Beca needed her to, or why she didn't say anything sooner. She analyzed it to death. Maybe she was scared of losing Aubrey. Maybe she was scared of her feelings for Beca. Or maybe she was just scared.

That was it. Chloe was afraid. She was afraid of all the impending change. What would graduation mean for her friendship with Aubrey? And if she told Beca how she felt, what would that mean for their relationship? Honestly, what did this entire year mean in the grand scheme of her life?

Chloe never thought of herself as much of a worrier. She was more the kind of person to embrace fully, to cry freely, to laugh wholeheartedly. You know, the kind of person who bursts into a stranger's shower stall without a hint of embarrassment or trepidation, without a sense of what is or isn't socially acceptable. And yet, Chloe realized now, a part of her was afraid the whole time, afraid of losing the love of those who already learned to love her _because_ of the total weirdo she was. Strangers? Who cares? There was nothing to lose. They were strangers after all. But Chloe was eager to please those she cared about most. Because if she didn't? She'd have everything to lose.

The problem here was, she couldn't please them both. There was no way to simultaneously keep both Beca and Aubrey happy. Someone was bound to be displeased with her and she knew that could be potentially destructive. But then something dawned on her. She was so caught up in the need to do what would make Beca and Aubrey happy that she had completely disregarded what would make _Chloe_ happy. She finally asked the most important question of all: _What about me?_

When Chloe failed to speak up after semis, it wasn't just Beca who was disappointed in her. She was disappointed in herself. Beca's improvised performance was the tits. Chloe was exhilarated by it. And regardless of Beca's status as her girlfriend, Chloe should have told Aubrey that. She was proud of what the Bellas did that day. She was proud of herself. And there shouldn't be anything shameful about that feeling. The performance was proof that the girls could be extraordinary, something Chloe knew was true in her gut all along. Aubrey needed to know that… and Chloe, and the rest of the girls, needed to make sure she knew it.

Just as this line of thought made itself clear in Chloe's mind, her cell phone buzzed on the tray table in front of her. It was a group text message from Aubrey.

Aubrey (2:17pm): Footnotes disqualified on a technicality. We're back in, aca-bitches!

Disbelief shot through Chloe, and apparently some of the other Bellas, as she quickly received a response from Stacie.

Stacie (2:17pm): WHAT?!

Chloe shot off a text to the group as well.

Chloe (2:18pm): Yeah. Aca-scuse me?!

The redhead tried to contain her excitement, at least vocally. She was still on vocal rest after all. _Shit._ It was then she realized what a terrible mistake she may have made. What if she couldn't sing? The Barden Bellas were going to finals and Chloe had no idea if she would even be able to perform with them.

Aubrey (2:20pm): Their lead member was a high school student. They're out. And we're next alternate. WE'RE GOING TO LINCOLN CENTER, LADIES!

Tears started to form behind Chloe's eyes, and she wasn't sure exactly why. Emotions were swirling within her and she was having a hard time separating them. She was thrilled that the Bellas would once again get the chance at the national title. She was terrified that she wouldn't be able to be a part of that moment, or perhaps even worse, that she would let the team down. And she was still overwhelmed by the sadness that came with disappointing Beca. She missed her girlfriend and was genuinely worried she might lose her.

Chloe scrolled through the group text on her phone and saw that Aubrey had, most definitely intentionally, failed to include the tiny DJ. Her cheeks flushed as red as her hair as fury began once again building within her. _How could Bree do that?!_

And then something clicked and a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. She could fix this. She could fix everything, all at once. A smile spread across her face. Probably for the first time since she met Beca, Chloe Beale knew exactly what to do. Without second-guessing herself, and without a moment of hesitation, she sent a text message.

* * *

 _A/N: Two more chapters to go... As it stands now, it looks Chapter 14 will be the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy it while it lasts. More next Tuesday. As always, I love your reviews! :)_


	13. Turn It Upside Down

**Chapter 13**

 **Turn It Upside Down (** ** _Turn the Beat Around_** **)**

Chloe's recovery went smoothly. While her doctor explained that she shouldn't attempt to sing above a G sharp, and that perhaps she would never regain the ability to, Chloe was mostly grateful that she could sing at all. She would no longer have to suffer through the pain that singing with nodes caused, and she was trying to stay positive about regaining her vocal range.

She was, however, still kicking herself for timing the surgery the way she did, now that the Bellas were headed to Nationals. She wasn't sure she'd be able to perform with them so soon after the procedure. She did a variety of vocal exercises each day, but she basically had to re-learn how to sing and that was no simple task.

Chloe and the rest of the Bellas arrived back to campus on the Sunday afternoon of spring break. As soon as news broke about the Footnotes, Aubrey had called for rehearsal before classes were even back in session.

And that's where Chloe found herself now, back with the girls in a room filled with excitement. Aubrey obviously hadn't invited Beca to join them at this rehearsal. As far as the blonde was concerned, Beca was no longer a Barden Bella. In fact, to Aubrey, she never had been. But the redhead had other plans. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ , leave her girlfriend out. So now she had to come clean to her best friend that she had invited the DJ to join them.

"I texted Beca," she said bluntly, looking away from Aubrey as she walked toward the bleachers.

"You did what?" came Aubrey's shocked response

Chloe stood firm and worked up the courage to look at her friend in the eye. "She makes us better."

Aubrey was still in a state of disbelief. "That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe."

"Why because it's not yours? You're not always right you know." The week she spent away from the situation had done wonders for Chloe's self-confidence. She knew now that standing up for what _she_ thought was right (not what Aubrey thought, or what Beca thought) was the best course of action. She was proud of herself, and managed to flash a smug smile.

"We will win without her," Aubrey insisted as she handed Chloe a sheet of music.

Anger began to bubble within the red haired captain. She couldn't believe Aubrey was _still_ being so stubborn. Why couldn't she see how very wrong she was? "No we won't, Bree. And you know it."

Chloe heard gasps from the group of girls behind her. And she was pretty sure she heard Fat Amy murmur, "Oh shit. Red's throwin' down."

"Aca-scuse me?" the blonde questioned.

"You heard me," Chloe's tone was cool. She was ready for this. She was standing at the edge and was ready to jump. She just hoped her fellow Bellas would be there to catch her. She wasn't sure she'd succeed without them. "We can't show up at Nationals with the same tired routine. We need Beca."

The blonde was taken aback. She paused for a moment, but Chloe noticed the tell-tale glint in her eye. The gloves were off; the claws were out. The redhead took a breath and braced herself.

"Maybe you need that tattooed traitor, but we certainly don't." Aubrey's voice was low, commanding. She spoke through gritted teeth when she said, "Now, let's get to work aca-bitches."

Chloe huffed, but begrudgingly moved into formation with the rest of the girls. Beca would be showing up soon. Chloe knew it. She'd save her energy for that moment. The girls began to go through the same routine, again and again. No one, with the exception of Aubrey, had their heart in it. They sounded worse than ever and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde captain.

"Okay, stop! What is happening to us?" There was panic evident in Aubrey's voice. For a brief moment, Chloe felt sorry for her best friend. She knew she was doing the right thing. She knew she had to take Aubrey down a peg. But it wasn't easy to watch her friend suffer through this moment alone.

But then Aubrey was on another rampage, and the redhead lost all sympathy for her. "Chloe, you sound like you smoke three packs a day! Stacie? You are so behind on choreography. And Jessica and Ashley, it is like you haven't been here ALL year long!"

Ashley piped up. Or maybe it was Jessica. Chloe wasn't exactly sure. "Aubrey, really?!"

"We've literally been here the whole time!" Jessica (Ashley?) finished.

Aubrey turned away, only Fat Amy was brave enough to follow and try to reason with the tyrant. "Aubrey, please just give us a break. It's kinda not the same without everyone here…"

And this is exactly what Chloe knew had to happen. The girls all had to work together to convince Aubrey that what the Barden Bellas needed was Beca Mitchell. Chloe couldn't do it alone. She breathed a sigh of relief when Cynthia Rose jumped in as well.

"We need Beca."

"Maybe if Aubrey loosened the reins a little bit…" Chloe sounded patronizing and borderline sardonic. It wasn't kind, or reasonable, but she couldn't help herself. She was pissed.

"Okay, shut it, Chloe!"

"Woah," Stacie warned, jumping to the redhead's defense like Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude," Aubrey mocked, before digging her claws in. "Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ASS? It's not a hat!"

Chloe was floored. Aubrey had moved from the realm of stubborn straight to childish. She was pathetic, and Chloe was shocked.

"Aca-awkward," Fat Amy muttered beside her.

Aubrey returned to her position amongst the Bellas and clapped her hands together. "Again!"

The girls resumed formation for the top of the number, but Chloe didn't budge. Aubrey glared at her with venom in her eyes, but she just stared straight back at her friend. "No," she stated, with a shake of her head and a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm fucking serious! We're doing this without her and I won't hear another word about it. Move your ass!" The blonde made a sound reminiscent of a growl, and pointed a strong finger toward a spot on the floor.

Chloe could no longer retain her composure. All her rage against her friend suddenly exploded from deep within her. "I have been there for you for so many years and all you do is treat me like shit!"

Before Aubrey had a chance to respond, Fat Amy cut in. "Alright, alright, okay! JUST SHUT UP! EVERYONE! Come on," she pleaded, "I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks." She took a brief pause. "And also cause I was really sick of all my boyfriends. And I need to get away from that."

 _Come on, Amy. Get yourself back on track._ Chloe silently entreated.

"But this is some serious horse shit!" Fat Amy continued. Chloe stole a glance over at Aubrey, who looked genuinely sad. The girls were getting to her. Chloe's plan was working. She could practically see the gears turning in the blonde captain's mind, as she began to honestly reckon with the fact that she might be in the wrong on this one.

"Woo, that smell! Stinks everywhere! I don't want to be like the old Bellas," Fat Amy concluded, crossing to retrieve her things from the bleachers. She'd said what she needed to say and now she was bailing on rehearsal entirely.

Cynthia Rose quickly followed, brushing past Aubrey as she said, "Yeah, I wanna be like we are now."

Lily was next. She stopped directly in front of Aubrey and nodded, mumbling something that Chloe couldn't quite make out.

While her anger at Aubrey hadn't disappeared, the redhead caught herself smiling. She was proud of all of her friends. This moment was all the more proof that they were an amazing team. That they could overcome anything. That they were destined to be the best.

Chloe was next to cross Aubrey and head for her bag. She was fully prepared to leave her best friend here alone if the girl couldn't find it in herself to apologize and admit out loud, once and for all, that she was wrong. "Shoulda listened to Beca," she muttered.

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

She heard Aubrey's voice from behind her and whipped back around. "That's not what I'm saying!"

The other girls turned to look at an exasperated Aubrey. It was clear the blonde wasn't ready to let this go just yet. "No, no, no! That's what you're all thinking, isn't it? That I'm the jerk! I am the girl _obsessed_ with winning!"

Chloe tried to be patient. She knew where this was coming from, knew where Aubrey's perfectionist attitude came from, and she tried to sound understanding and sympathetic when she said: "Aubrey, you're too controlling! And it's gunna ruin _all_ of us."

The blonde's face suddenly changed, contorted in some way that Chloe couldn't quite describe. "You know what?" she asked. "I can lose control if I want to. I can let go! This time I'm not gunna choke it down!"

Cynthia Rose cocked her head in confusion, but the redhead knew exactly what her best friend meant by that. She was prepared for what was to come as Aubrey leaned forward and started dry heaving.

The rest of the Bellas began screaming in horror as Aubrey purposefully projectile vomited onto the rehearsal room floor, but not Chloe.

"Come on!" she encouraged. "Bring it! You could do better than that!" If this is what it meant for Bree to let go, it was well worth it. And while Chloe was still enraged by the blonde's behavior, deep within her she recognized that they were going to come out on the other side of this just fine. But that thought hadn't fully formed in her brain just yet, so as Aubrey wiped her mouth, it was Chloe's turn to lose control.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN CHAMPIONS!" she yelled. All hell broke loose as she began chasing Aubrey around the room. Chloe was captain, too, and if Aubrey had just let her call some of shots along the way, they wouldn't be in this literal mess (because, yes, the floor was covered in Aubrey's regurgitated lunch) in the first place. "GIVE ME THE PITCH PIPE, YOU BITCH!"

The room exploded into complete chaos as each of the girls' pent up emotions suddenly found themselves manifested. Chloe warred with Aubrey for the pitch pipe, and Fat Amy joined that struggle as well. The redhead could hear Stacie and Cynthia Rose quarreling behind her. It seemed that Stacie had finally had enough of the other girl's not-at-all subtle, and far too physical, attempts at seduction.

Aubrey lost control of the Bellas branded pitch pipe. It flew out of her hand and onto the floor. She and Chloe simultaneously lunged for it with Fat Amy just behind.

"Guys, stop!" The voice seemed small and faraway to Chloe in that moment, but she recognized the sound immediately. Beca had shown up. The redhead's heart thumped hard in her chest. She swallowed down a lump that had risen in her throat as she looked up toward the brunette.

"What is going on?!"

Aubrey moved beneath Chloe and the redhead shifted, allowing the girl to stand. The blonde took a moment to compose herself as Chloe and Fat Amy slowly got to their feet. Silence fell over the room. All the Bellas' eyes were on Aubrey.

"Nothing. Nothing, this is a Bellas rehearsal," she said steadily.

"I know." Beca responded quickly. "I just…" she paused, and Chloe watched her carefully, silently begging her girlfriend to be the bigger person. Someone had to be, and it sure wasn't going to be Aubrey. "…wanted to say that I'm sorry." Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys." Her dark blue eyes fell onto Chloe as she continued, "And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry."

The lump in Chloe's throat began to rise again as she felt the distinct prickling of tears welling behind her eyes. Beca's apology was genuine, and the redhead knew she may not receive any further words on the matter from the emotionally stunted DJ. Her heart warmed, but she shook all personal thoughts from her mind for the moment. This wasn't just about her and Beca, this was about the Bellas.

Beca's eyes flicked back to the blonde captain. "And… Aubrey, if you would have me… I want back in."

Chloe's glared at Aubrey, eyes pleading. _Come on, Bree. Come on. Do what's right. If not for us, then for me. For your best friend_. Aubrey shifted, looking down at her hands, but said nothing. Chloe sensed movement out of the corner of her eye and looked back toward the DJ, who was slowly backing away.

Chloe wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Beca to hold out just one more minute. She wanted to literally shake the sense into Aubrey. But she said nothing, did nothing, because she knew the struggle was between these two women alone. They needed to grow up and work this out themselves. Chloe would no longer allow them to put her in the middle.

Beca grabbed a nearby chair and began dragging it out of the rehearsal hall at a snail's pace, pausing to look back at Aubrey every few steps. Just as Beca was nearing the exit, Aubrey finally spoke up.

"Wait!"

The brunette dropped the chair in place and shuffled back to her captain. "Thank you. That would have been embarrassing."

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Beca, I know that I've been hard on you… okay? I know that I have been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter. And he always said… if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags."

The blonde turned and took a seat on the bleachers. Fat Amy leaned in close to Chloe's ear. "Jesus," she muttered. Chloe simply nodded. This is what the rest of the Bellas didn't know about Aubrey. They didn't know the extent of the verbal abuse the blonde had suffered being raised by her asshole of a father. It wasn't Chloe's place to share that information with the group, or with Beca. But it's exactly why Chloe knew that Aubrey, however stubborn and cold she had been toward the girls, wasn't a monster.

When Beca suggested they all take a moment to learn a little more about each other, Chloe felt as though her heart was growing. It was more than just a good idea. If they didn't take the time to understand each other, it'd be detrimental to them all as friends, but also as aca-mates. They would sing better if they learned to love and respect each other better. After all, what was music if not an artistic expression of beauty, love, and understanding?

As she listened to Beca's confession about her lack of female friends in the past, Chloe recognized why the DJ insisted on shutting out anyone who cared about her. The redhead was moved by the fact that Beca shared all she had with her up to this point. She felt proud. She felt special. She knew how much their relationship must mean to Beca. And just like the Bellas would be at the ICCAs, Chloe knew that together she and Beca would be unstoppable.

* * *

 _A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. It's been quite a ride, ya'll. I hope you've enjoyed every moment so far. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts!_


	14. There's Not a Thing That I Would Change

_A/N: Full disclosure, folks. I've just gotten back from a night out to celebrate a beloved co-worker's last day with my company. So I may have been a bit tipsy when I proofed this, but... what the heck? I wanted to get it to you all on Tuesday, like I always promised. Enjoy! (But the grammar Nazi in me requests you let me know if there are any typos, please & thanks.)_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **There's Not a Thing That I Would Change (** ** _Just the Way You Are_** **)**

The redhead's teary-eyed confession about her nodes surgery was met only with support from her fellow Bellas. No one blamed her for the decision she made. No one even noted how it could hurt their chances at Nationals. No, the revelation was met only with love and kindness. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She was embarrassed by how surprised she was by her friends' understanding. Of course they would all be there to help her get through this. How could she have thought otherwise? She was confident that the girls would find a way to overcome any obstacles Chloe's new voice might present.

The real surprise came only moments later. Chloe's jaw almost dropped to the floor when Aubrey asked Beca what they should do. The blonde had made a complete 180 in a matter of minutes. Chloe suspected that this meant her best friend had known she was wrong for a while now, but was simply too proud to admit it out loud and to apologize.

Chloe took a silent moment to admire Aubrey. The girl had come so far since the two had first met as the freshmen newbies to the Barden Bellas. Aubrey was never shy or quiet by any means, but she had really come into her own. She grew up a lot. And maybe valuing the perspective of others still wasn't her strongest suit, but she was trying and she was learning, and for that Chloe could be nothing but proud of her friend. Letting go does not come easy to a Type A personality, especially one as strong as Aubrey's. The sight of it left Chloe in awe.

Beca instructed that the girls should meet back at the pool in an hour. Chloe suspected this was so the two of them could have a moment alone. After all, they had a lot to talk about, too. But the redhead knew the other girls would be grateful for this moment as well, to take a step back from the chaos and get their heads in the game. Besides, Lily, who had fallen into Aubrey's vomit during the struggle, was in desperate need of a shower.

As the Bellas began to disperse, Chloe felt a hand grab her wrist from behind.

"Hey," came the soft voice. Chloe turned to face the younger girl. Her eyes locked on dark blue ones and Chloe felt her knees weaken. She couldn't stop the wide grin that slowly spread across her face. She missed those eyes. She missed this woman.

"Hey," she responded, trying not to notice the warmth that quickly flooded her chest as she felt Beca's thumb gently rub against the inside of her wrist.

"Can we, uh, go somewhere? To-to talk?"

Chloe nodded, and smiled almost shyly, as Beca pulled her toward the exit of the rehearsal room. They walked in silence to the nearby tree, the same tree they had spoken under after the party where they had kissed for the first time. _That seems so far away now_ , Chloe thought. She couldn't believe how much a year had changed things for her. Beca Mitchell had really thrown her entire world into upheaval, she reflected. And she wouldn't change a thing about it.

Beca stopped walking and Chloe turned to look at her. "Do you, uh-want to sit?"

"Okay," Chloe said, and took a seat, crossing her legs with her back up against the tree. It took an extra-long moment, in which Chloe simply stared up at the other girl, for Beca to join her. Beca sat close, her hip pressed against Chloe's, her back also against the large oak. Her knees were bent before her and she rested her elbows on them, pulling on the thumb of one hand with her other. Chloe watched Beca carefully as she stared into the expanse of grass in front of her.

The girl's brow was ruffled; Beca had something she wanted to say. Chloe waited, but she said nothing. Chloe sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking back to her girlfriend. She spoke quickly, but deliberately, "Listen, Becs – I should have stood up to Aubrey sooner. And I'm sorry."

"No, Chloe. I'm sorry," Beca jumped in. She still wouldn't look up at the redhead, instead she stared at her own fingers before her. "I shouldn't have run away. And Aubrey? I mean, I get it now. She's really important to you. And I put you between the two of us. And that was really unfair of me." Chloe wasn't sure how to respond, so she let Beca keep talking. "I should have realized what was happening sooner. Aubrey just… She was just so _infuriating_. But I took it personally, and I shouldn't have. And I definitely should not have made you feel like you had to choose between the two of us. And I know that's exactly what I did. And I'm sorry." Beca finally looked up at Chloe. Her dark blue eyes were wet with tears. It pained Chloe to see the other girl look so broken. She leaned forward and pressed her palm to Beca's cheek before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay."

"No," Beca shook her head, and Chloe retracted her hand. "No, Chlo, it's not okay." The brunette took a deep breath. "Jesse made me realize something. I," she paused, "I shut people out. I always have. It's just… well, easier that way. But," she stopped again, "Jesse, he… he helped me understand that, sure, it may be easier, but it'll ultimately leave me totally alone." Her voice dropped. "And I-I… I don't want that." Beca stopped and took a breath. "I mean, I shut you out before we even started dating. Because I was afraid… of what _could_ happen. You just, you… scare me." Chloe's brow furrowed at that. "No, I mean—" Beca tried to cover, "I mean, uh, the way I feel about you? It's-it's scary."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Like…" Beca paused. Chloe could tell she was taking a moment to choose her words carefully. "I feel like if, if we keep going like we are that if I lost you? I'd lose everything."

"That's what you're afraid of?" Chloe's voice conveyed her surprise. She couldn't really understand what Beca was feeling. I mean, if the girl was afraid of losing her, why would she push her away like she had? Isn't that counter intuitive? But Chloe knew that she herself loved much too easily. She understood how someone could be afraid of the loss of someone else's love. Chloe had been there many times before herself. And she knew firsthand just how awful it was. But she also knew that she could never get by without loving at all.

Beca nodded slowly, almost sadly, then looked back down at her fingers and worried a nail. Chloe realized then that that was the piece Beca was missing. That's what she didn't understand. That the pain, if and when it came, was worth it. All the joy that came with caring for someone was worth it. Always, no matter the outcome.

Chloe's voice was barely a whisper. "Look at me." When stormy blue eyes connected with her own, she felt something warm begin to swell in the pit of her stomach. She took a breath and spoke sincerely, "You'll never lose me, Beca Mitchell."

Something flickered in the DJ's eyes. Chloe could see her swallow hard, and she reached out a hand to comfort her, placing it on her lower thigh with a soft squeeze. Beca looked down again, but her lips contorted into an odd sort of grin. Her head nodded twice, and then she looked back to the redhead. There was a very Beca looking glint in her eyes. The kind that usually accompanied Beca's most confident, and often sarcastic, moments.

"I know that now," she said carefully. There was a pregnant pause before she added, "I love you too."

Chloe's face went slack as her eyes widened. "You… you, um… what?"

A small snort escaped the brunette. She looked down and back again. "Jesse told me what you said."

Chloe froze. She had been so focused on the situation with Aubrey, she had completely forgotten about her little slip-up on the phone with Jesse. A brief moment of panic overtook her. _Oh my God. How could I have—_ And then click. _Wait. Did Beca just say she loved me too?!_

The redhead refocused her gaze. She followed the curved line of Beca's lips and found the girl was smirking at her boldly. No, _proudly_. Chloe had to admit, over-confident Beca was simultaneously the cutest and sexiest Beca there was. A slow grin spread across Chloe's face as she surged forward, capturing the other girl's lips in her own, each of them smiling against the other. Beca pressed warm hands against Chloe's cheeks and pulled her desperately closer. Chloe felt like Beca had never kissed her quite like this before. It was so passionate, so… so, _full of love_. And it was incredible. Beca Mitchell was incredible.

The younger girl pulled back and pressed her forehead against Chloe's. "I could kiss you all day," she breathed.

And Chloe couldn't help herself. She saw the opportunity, and she took it. "If I let you," she giggled.

"Oh, we're gunna play that game now?" Beca teased.

"No! The song, Becs!" But the brunette just stared back, a blank look on her face. "Bruno Mars?" Beca gave an exaggerated shrug and Chloe slapped her shoulder playfully, but the other girl simply just rolled her eyes.

So Chloe did the only thing she could do. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

" _Oh her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday"_

Chloe reached forward and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Beca's eyes flickered down at the touch. Chloe continued to sing.

 _"_ _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _It's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me 'Do I look okay?'_

 _You know I say"_

Chloe placed a hand beneath Beca's chin and gently lifted her head so she could see her. The redhead leaned forward and smiled.

 _"_ _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'_ _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'_ _Cause girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are"_

As the chorus ended, Chloe held a finger in the air and nodded her head with wide eyes, noting that this was the part of the song she was referring to earlier. Beca flashed a typical crazy looking smile at Chloe's exaggerated gesture, but nodded firmly to acknowledge that she was paying attention.

 _"_ _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day_

 _If she'd let me"_

Chloe emphasized each word as she sang, sure to prove her point to Beca as each word fell delicately from her mouth. The DJ gave a simple nod in response, and when Chloe's song petered off, the girl pressed forward and took the redhead's lips between her own. She sucked gently and Chloe couldn't help but release a soft moan through her nose. She felt Beca's lips curve into a smile then, and she broke the kiss and pulled back to look at the woman she loved.

"Does that mean you'll let me?" Beca played.

Chloe grinned. Like an idiot. She was fully aware of how stupid she must look to the outside observer. But Beca was wearing the same stupid grin, so embarrassment was far from her mind. Instead, she felt love, for the girl with the giddy smile plastered across her face. And, perhaps more importantly, she felt love in return.

"Absolutely," she intoned, before leaning forward again to once again press her lips to Beca's.

Chloe was certain she never felt so happy, so complete, in all her life. Beca was hers to keep, maybe forever. She knew life's journey would be that much prettier with the brunette in it. And as she felt Beca's tongue lick at her lips, she knew she would spend the rest of her days reconfiguring her senses, adjusting to the love of the woman before her. But it felt like her life had led right to Beca's side and she felt certain, no matter what happened, that's where she would find herself from now on.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it, folks. That's the end of this story! Thanks for coming along on this journey with me. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! As for my future? I'm going to take a brief break from fic writing, but I do have a Triple Treble one-shot brewing in my mind... so, I'll be back with that soon! Hope to catch you all there. Peace, Love, and Light - VeronicaSummers_


End file.
